


eat-adakimasu♥︎

by maximuminsertnow



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximuminsertnow/pseuds/maximuminsertnow
Summary: Do you love me?





	eat-adakimasu♥︎

Hey. You know me.

 

If you don’t know me then you’ll _know_ me.

 

We used to play together in the park when we were kids. We used to pick the autumn leaves from the ground and stick them in our hair, pretend they were crowns.

 

You held my hand and told me you’d n̸̡̓e̴̪͋̅̽v̶̙̝̓e̵͔͛r̷̛̩̍̍ leave.

 

You’d _never_ leave.

 

Do you love me?

 

I haven’t heard you say it in a while. Now we don’t play in the parks, we don’t hold hands, we don’t kiss secretly behind the trees and imagine our future together.

 

In fact, you don’t even look at me. I’ve become invisible, a ghost, so hollow and so ẻ̵̪͒m̶͓͈͉͝p̷̛͖̼̓͘ṯ̸͎̘̈̇y̸̼͕̿̀͊. The only thing that could fill me is _you_. Your eyes. Look at me, look at me _please_.

 

Let me touch those golden strands again, and feel your breath hitting my cheeks. Let me feel the soft and the wet against my lips. Let me feel your hands in mine, warm and clammy.

 

I want you to look at me and never look away again. To be captured by the image of me, that you couldn’t bear to take your eyes from it, because you’d die. I want you here, I want you, I ŵ̸͚̮a̸͖̥͊n̷̨͚͕̖̬̄̈̕t̸̗̫̙̥̓̓̂͘ you, I _want you_.

 

I want to be wanted by you, to hear your voice whispering my name. Is it such an impossible fantasy? Just to hear you say it once?

 

Even now you can’t move your lips, make a sound. Your eyes won’t meet mine. You’re dead silent, you’re crying, you’re scared.

 

What are you so afraid of? I’m not scary. I’m here for you. I’m here to ļ̷̛̺͕̲̥̤̪̰̟̰̉͒̓͒ö̵͎͙̺́̅̒̍̏͌͋ṽ̴̢̨̲̬͍̣̬͉̙̗̥̐e̵̲̰̘̥̳̬̱͍͛ you. I ļ̷̛̺͕̲̥̤̪̰̟̰̉͒̓͒ö̵͎͙̺́̅̒̍̏͌͋ṽ̴̢̨̲̬͍̣̬͉̙̗̥̐e̵̲̰̘̥̳̬̱͍͛ you.

 

Please look at me. All I want is to see those beautiful blue eyes again, and to hear your silken smooth voice call my name.

 

Len. Len. Len. I love you.

 

Don’t you love me, too?

 

Or is there someone else who’s stolen your heart?

 

Is that why you can’t give yourself up to me? Another person, so lucky, so ungrateful, has won your heart and your body and your ẻ̴̡̢̡̛̲̭͚̱̺̬̪͇̹͍͇̳̥̭̭͛͂̒̎̈̑̀̐͝͝͝ͅv̵̢̡̛̛͚͖͈̩̞̳͖̻̥̯̻̯̳̪͑̎̒̒̈́͌͒͂̾̽̿͊̄̊͛̉̄̊̚͜ę̷̨̺̖̫̝̙̻̝̻͖̘̭̯͉̱̞͂̀͊̃̋̈̆̿͒̎̾̒̀̈́̅̉͑̈̈̍̓̆͛̉̀̓͐̈́̍̋͒̕̚͘͘͜͝͝ͅͅr̷̨̡̧̞͖̱̣̰̳̻̮͎͉̜͚̲̦͇̜͉̺̯̽̈́̏̔̽͜ͅy̷̧̨̛̱̜̼̦͍̞̲̪̻̼̖͔̙͍̻̬̺͙̳͙̮͎͍̘̪̪̮̻͔̣̟̮̬̗̟̻̭͍̳̦̦̼̙̼̥͛͗̇́̾͐̄͊̉͂͑̿̈́͊̋̎̏̿̂̇̊̔̄̿̉͌͛̈́͛̿̚͜ͅţ̶̡̨̡̰͎͙̙͈̝̘̩͚͕̦̟͎͚͙͓͔̺͙̻̪͍̝̹̮̠̗̖̰͔̹͉̻̻̤̗͚̫̻̩̬͈̹̺̳͜͜͝ͅh̴̢̧̨̡̧̨̛̩̼͕͚̞̠͙͓͙͉͎̬̩̪̝̜̮̙̹̬͕̘͚̬̩̪̟͎̤̻̿̓͑̈́̈́͆̈́̇̈́̄̓͂̑̉̓͐̽̈́̉͌͗̔̐͆̏̈́̈́͌̍̋͗̏̊̔͒͐͘̚͘͝͝͝͝ͅi̵͎̮̎̔͌̂̅̍̾́̄̌̆̉͛̌̑̌̿͌̄̂͂̀͐̑̈̒̒̃͘̕̚̚͝͝͠n̵̨̢̨̡̨̗̜̮̲̬̳̜̫͓͕̲͚̖̜̥̟̦̱̥̞̪͖̯͉̙͔̝̱͕̼̰̗̠̠̫͉͓͙̱͓͕̝̈̓̈́̾̿̈̿͒̓́̌͊͌̓̓̊̇̃̂̽͂͂̏̃̈́͑͗͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅg̶̜̥̲̖͓̖̗͍̻̼̬̳̙̺͚͇̭̝͑͌̓͆̎̓͑͗͐͒̒̃͒̆̑̐̌̇̋͑̔̉̑̒̒̌̍̓̽̚̚̕̚͜͠͝.

 

If someone has won all of _you_ , then I should easily win it back.

 

After all, I’m the girl you should love. _Me_. You should _ļ̶̧̧̧̛̳̭̦̱̭̙̼̦̬̙̙̱̱̠̹̹͚̣̰͚̻͓̯̻̞̘̯̮̤͇͍̯̳̼͇̰̯̙̝̟̯̙͔͉̥̼̗͚̳̿̓͋͌̽͋̎͛̈́͛̈͘͜͠ͅͅò̸̧̡̨̢̜̖̹̬͇̼̙͇̠̲̲̪͙̣͖͙̺͉̮̖͕͎̟̭͉͖̬̮̹̱͚̭̂͛͊͌̓̑̄̀̓̒̿̆̂̃͗̊̎͆̉̍̏͌̅̎͘̕̚̕͝͠͝ͅͅͅv̴̧̡̨̡̨̛̫̬̞͍̦̜̻̬̮̜̺̯̥̱̞̭͙̥͕̣̲̝̦̻̰͚̤͕͓̹͎͉̭͍̼͙̳͚̜̲̞̪̯̮̮͔̫̬̭̘̭̙̺̥̻̝͎͍̦̲̿̒̆̿͒̅͑̆͆̅̀̽̾̀̓̌͗͊̀͑̆̇̔̀͂̈́̓̈́̊̈̍̋̓͌̾̏̋̂̏̇̐͂͌͛͂̀̈́̔̆̍̔͛̄̂̃̅̊̋͐͌͐͗̚̕͘̚͝͝͝͠ͅͅe̴̢̢̧̧̧̧̛̘̘̯̜̟̰͚̻̥̣̖̗̳̮̯̜͖͙̬̹̞̜͓͔̖̖̣̩̲̰͉̻͉̫̜̭̩͓̬̬͍̬͔̜͉̙̭̺͎̣̯͈̦̠͋̒̌̏̅̾̔̍͑͒̎̆̉ͅͅ ̷̡̧̧̢̡̨̨̨̳̮̞̹͔̻̬̰̬͉̹̪͙̖̻̻̬̗̩͕̙̰̟̮̹̻̼̲̺̖͉̲̗̯̝̭̰͍͍͓̲̙̱͕̱̥̝̮͕̤̗͍̲̻̜̥̠̺͇̝̤̳͌̋̔͐̈́͆̀̈̆̽̌͑͂̏̊̉͊̃̓̋̈́͊̈́̆̆̈͑̊̏͑̽̏̌̃͜͜͠m̵̧̧̟͉͖̭̠̪̤̣̞̻̱̈̿̑͆̔̎͌͒̂̌̿̉̆̈̆̓͊̉̉̃̈́̉͌͒̐͋͑̋̓̒̂̅̐̽̓̈́͒̈̈́̒̀̄̊̍̓̈́̈́̐̐͌̐̑̎͊͊̌̚͘͘̕͝͝͝͝ę̴̢̢̰̱̱̻̝̤̣̹̱͖̪̭̗͚̖̠͖̺̪̘͙̲̖̻̘͉̜͉͉̤̩̥͍̺̯̼̥̖̠̩͈̜̥̻̰̖̮̰̦̺͉̥̓̈́͌̀̏̈́̆̍͒̊̉̌̉̓̄̓̒̑̾̆̀̏͆͗̆͐̃̇̄̊̑͛̇̿̽͌̌̒̒̊̈́͐̚̕͠͠ͅ._

 

“Rin,” you say, for once, you say my _name_. Your cheeks are wet and hot with tears. “Rin, you don’t have to do this. You don’t have to do this.”

 

Do what? Do what exactly? What’s wrong with what I’m doing? Is it not fair that I take back what’s already m̸̡̡̧̧̨̡̧̨̢̧̢̛̠̻͔̟͙̪̤̥̼͖͓̻͎͓̦͎̖̖̹͉̥͈̤̞͙̳̳͎̰̤̙̭̫̳̠̯̼̤͓̻͖̜͔̺̼͚̟̼̪̲̝̮͍͕̝̰͔͎̤̠̲̞͍̰̣͚͎̻͔̖̻̺͍̲͍̳̗̟̜̻̜̳̺̖̯̼̞̹̠̲̮̜̹̙̘͕̹̼̳͉̙͍̣̱̞͙̖̰͓̖͔̱̞̻̳̜̼̼̭̳͈̙͙̤̘̰̩̥͙͈̙̞͎̦̼̦͈̝̅͐̂͛̅̋̊̉̍̾̔̋̓̿͛͗̉̏̄̈́̄͊̑͛̎̑̑̔͗͛̆̃̒̌́͗̽͗́̉̆̃̈́̇̿̔̆̅͑͒͑͛͂̇͆̄̑̑͂̄̂͒̋͗̈́̄͗̑̿͊̂̽̿̾̈́̊̄̇̿̓̈́͆̅͋͗͋̈́̒͌̈́̅͑͛͒͊͛͌́͒́̈́́͒͂̄̀̐͛̆͌̆̊̍̈́̉̈́̅̎͆̕̕̕̚̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅĩ̸̡̢̧̢̧̢̨̨̧̢̛̛̳̺͉͍͙̹̟̻̳̻̞͓͔̙̯̺̬͈̦̟͔͙̻͖͖̳̫͍̦̖̯̮̳̲͍͍̩͉̻͍̰̝̦̻͍̳̘̺̺̥̜̝̬̝̱͚̟̙͍̜̘̖͔̗̥̩̱̙̪̞̰͇̺̙͖̮͉͚͚̣͍̮͖̣̫͕̲̖̘̤̝̭̗̮̙̤̥̝̦̝̥̙̱̞̖̺̜̈̔̍̉̓͑̊̉̒͒̉̒̐̀͊̋̄̒͑̿̾͛̃͐̎̿̄͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅṋ̴̢̡̧̧̢̡̧̨̢̡̡̡̛̛̺̠̲̜͍̪̟̤̯̘͖̦̗͇͈̞̪̥̥͕̟̼̙̭̫̣̞͍̝̘̬̩̮̞̘̮̺͓͔̫͙̟̹͚̹͇̟̬̦̝̮̭̱͚̦̦̥̻̺̘̭̣͖̼̟̺͇̪̺͎̬̯͈̬̏͌̽͛͊̒̾̌̈́̌̈́͒͊̌̈̒̍͋͂̽̌̽̊͐̂̍͌̍͋͂͗̄̊̑̈̑̆̀͊̔̀̃̉̐̊̇̍͋͑̈̑̓͊̓̂̓̈́͗̆̌̓͛̉̅̈́̍̽͂̌̉͂͌̀͑̅̋̆̉̇͌̒̔̈́̎̔̅̋̋̃͂̈́͋̐̌̂̊͒̐̓̓̅͊̓̊͌̄̾̄̃̈́̐͆͐̾̕̚̚̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅȩ̵̡̢̧̧̡̢̧̡̛̛͔͖̳͚͕͓̫̻͍͙̫͙̲̩̹̝̜̦̥̖̤̖̻̭̳̳̻͉̩̩̙͉̤͕̘̰̞͈̲̜͕̖̮͍̺̞̫̻̤̹͕͔̞̖̖̣͔̭͈̼̙̫͓̲͖͎͙͇̫̼̟̙͍̘͋̈͑͆̑̾̿̈́̈̒̈̾̒̿̽͗͋̏̓͗̒͌̀̾͌̍̓̄̃̈́̀̂̐̔̊̓͌͛͐̈́̎͊̐̎̾̒̄̌̅̅͌̒̅̆̈́̆̎̓̆̈́̽̏͑̅͋͌̈́͊͊͘͘̚̚̕͘͘̕͘̚͘͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅ?

 

_This is what happens when you make empty promises, Len._

 

You scream out, but your voice isn’t there. I’ve already taken it with a bitter kiss. Your mouth is salty and dry.

 

You can’t run away this time. Your body stays still, trembling under the palms of my hands, my inner thighs. I have you where I wą̸̢̡̨̢̨̨̢͙͉̫̳̭͇̹̞̫̯̮̫͙̤̗̗̲̭̹͉̱̪̗̫̗̜̗̮͈̭̩͓̞̞̼̦̞͇̲͔͈͕̱̗̲̹̠͇̮̥̩̹̹̳̪͖̻̟̹̫̯̮̦̬͇̠̙̭̜̺̜̯̗̬͇͕̠̐̊͗̎̒͊̓̊̓̂̍͌̊͌̇͗̏̈́͒̆̃̋̈́͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅn̴̡̢̢̡̨̨̨̡̢̡̨̨̢̨̛̘͈͓̲̗͈͎̩͉͉͚̖̙̥͈̖͖͎̘̯͇̪̟̟̣̯̲͖͖̝̱̘̞͓͎͔̖̣̜̖͎̩̬̜̲̙͓͔̥̱̺̝̣̪̖̠̲͓̖̗̰̩̣̖͓̘̭̼̳̪̟͈͍͉̠̥̬̣̝̝̯̮͙̺̈̐̋̏̒̈͌͂̊̅̔͛̇͑̉̎͛͆̈͛̌͐̂̈́̔̓̃͐͆͗̈̒͑̎̆̿̈͛͊̇̊͗͐͛̋̆̏̔̍͋̄̎͋͗͌̐̎͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅt̵̢̧̧̨̢̨̧̡̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̩͎̲̬͙̩̘̫̭̟̩̟̙̥̪̙̭͎̮̻̲̯̼̜̹̪̘͉͓̹͍̘̦̱̦̟͍͚̣͇̣̰̖̖̺̮͚͉̹̞͙̞͉̫͓̗͎͉͎̮̠̟̠̞͍͙̝̯̬͔͔̞͎̘̮̳̠̫̹̹̳͈̦̭͎̱̱̗̰͖͓̹̙̮̬͙̲̣͓̞̙̖̘̝͖̘̭̗͕̱͙̣̥̗͖̦̺̭͖̟͈̝̘͈̲͖̬͙̻̩̺̜̬̖̘͌̆̎̃̃̀̈́̏͆̾̈̑͆͑̉̄̃̄̔͐̍̄̏̈́̂̈́͂̈̌́͒͌̚̚̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̧̧̧̡̛̛͚͓̹̲̦͖̬̰̱̫͈̮̻͎͕̳̮̟̹̜̩̪͓͚̲̻̟̤̮̺͕͔̩̟̻̖̼͇̺͎͈̥̼̲̘̲̪̱͕̯̟̜̺̩͉͉͇̭͖̮̞̘̙̞̗͕͙͇̭͇̳̪̻̹̰̞̘̰͈͖̋̌̈́̉̏̌̈́̒͒̎̄͒͆̍̌͌͒̆̄̀͌̽̋̒͛̍̊͜͝͠y̵̢̧̢̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̯̦̦̬̮͚̥̪͉̭͕̠̩͕̪̝̪̞̼̣͔̱̬̫̩͔̙̘̘͔̘̺̯͕̙̬̜̮̞̯̟͇̠̦̞̟̖̮̲͔̯̼͔͎̰̣̦̱̰̪̮̜̦͉͍͓͓͍̺̳̝̻̲̘͔͖̱̭̬̼̬͈͔̯̘̜̩̹͍̻̦͍̠̘̱̹͋̾̔̒̓̿̇͐̒̒̅̄͑́́̏̓̐̒͊̈́͋͌̍͐̓̑̽̾͐̄̒̐̇̋́͌͂͂͒̆̒̆͌̓̃̑̍̏͒̈͒̈̋̃̿̃͐̈́̈́̂͛̓̏̐̓͆̈́̏̉̿̾̿͑̄͐̏̌̓̊̆̿̽͌̓̄̌͑̊̾̒̃͂̌̇́̋̃͌̒̀̄́͐̊̈́̊̾̄̑̓͊͊̏͋̊͂͌͊̈́͒̆̇͗͛̅̿̐̒̌̆̇̀̃͛͒̔̆̅̌́̃̑̊̎͛͑̋͂̓̓̊̆̊̊̅͂̚͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅơ̶̧̨̢̧̨̨̨̡̡̢̧̛̫̮̦̞͚̣̲̲̤̫̼̻̫͙̱͎̰͇̬̝̼̙͇͈͙̥̼͔͔̩̜̤̟̭̻̬̻͖̝͕͉̞̜͓͔͉̜͎͉̱͉͇͍̦̝͉̞̣̳̳̘̼̰̲̺̻̱̝͎̹̖̬̲͖̥̩̠̜̠͔̻̣͙̱̠̦̘̜̱̤̯̱͔̥̤̣̠̣̠̙̻̩̫̭̗̬͍̙̹̯̱̯͙͎̭͍͉͔͎̍̽̅̔͒͌̊̿͗̌͒̒͐̈́̉̃̽̐̑̓͆̃̆̒̒̂̇̌̍̉͛̍͊͐́̾͂͑̎̓̈̿͑̈̄̈̂̌̆̆͗̚̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅư̴̡̡̢̡̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̹̻̪̯̭̟̲̱͇̰͕͈͎̬̼̺̘̻̣͖̫͈̗̰̜͇̬͈̞̥̗̣͕̼̤̲͎͕͕̤̺̻̖̞̞͙̱̪̼̥̩͎͎̰͔̱͔̱̐̊̌̊̎͊̈̂̓́̈́̊̊͒̍̿̾̃̉̐̇̊̃̍̄͒̄̈́̑͊̔̋͗̔͑͑͆̈́͊̍̒̾͑̊̃̋̋̎̏̊͆̅̓̓̂̃̅̾̔̒̅͊́͐͋̌̉͐̅͂͌͒̆̾̈́͂̍͋̈̄̋́̀̾̔̊̌̓̓͋͋̌̈̆̎̑̍͗̊̔́̀̑́̋͛̏̈̄̍̀̃̃̄͛͒̉̉̆̓̂͗̓͐̎̃͒͆̋̓͗͐͑̕̕͘̚͘͘͘̕̚͘͘̕̚͘̕͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ ̷̨̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̩̙͍͈̼̥̫̩̗̹̥̜̳̳̮̰̠̖͕̞̭͙͚͕͙͍͖̞̺̬̱̪̣͖͕̠̗͍͓̬̤͇̝͚̦̺̙͎͓͙͇̟͇̺͔̠̱͈͇̠̩͙̻̣̠̹͓̖̗͙͚̫͔̰̠̟̮̠̝͍̟̖̲̩͍̦̬̬̮̦͓͕͚̤̩̳͈̙̭̹̼̌̇̃̇̄̌̎͊͋̇̏̾̉̅͂̈͒̊̑̃̽̀͗͐̄͛̆͋̿͗̍͊͛̓͑̂̐̍̉̏̋͂̀͋̈́͐̓́̒̾̓̓̽̈́̈́̑͆̃̈́͛̊̽͆̽̌̐̔̇̔̈́͐̃̍̈́͋̄̽̃͊̔̉̃͌̾̄̈́͗͛̐̅͊̓̈́̄̎͆̑̂̍̈́̇̑̍̌͗͌̏̎̌̀̃̌͆̌̅̐̾͂̋̓͒̽̉̄̾͂̈́͌̄̉̇̏̍̋͆̆̎̈́͆͗̌̔͗̈́̿͗̅͂͐̃̕͘̕͘̕̕͘͘̚̕̕͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅt̶̢̨̡̨̡̨̢̢̛̛̻͙̟͉̤͉̗̙̩̺̬̳͉̩͕̘͈̺̬̪̼̩̺̻̜͍̣̝̯͈̭̠̞͖̜̼͕͉͔͎͖͉͉̱̣̥̟͈̼͎̜͇͈̺̹̲̼͚͍̼̻̙͈͈̲̰̣͕̭̺̰̦̘̻̱̦̼̲̲̭̫͈̟̺̊̾̏̐͂̆͗̐̒̑̅̑̄͆̌̈́̀͌͊͆̈́͂̈́̿͛̈́͐̂͌̀̑̆͗͌̍̇͗̈́̉͐͒̒́̎̽̿̉̀̃͒̓̈́͐͛̈́͛̍̄̂̒̿̋̆͗̂̇͐̆́̀̇̈́̅̾̄͗͌̔̉̉̍̄̓̋͒̏̑̐̊͑̂͒̆͊̋̋̉͋̒͐̾̓̉̀̉̍̔̄̑̊̏͗̾͒̚̚̚͘̚͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅớ̴̡̡̢̢̧̡̨̡̢̨̢̡̨̨̡̧̛̛̤̫̣̯̙͙̻̗͇̱̻̖̹̭̤͉͍͍̺̝͖̱̝͖͓͕͕̠̟̗̭̳̣̦͚̣̤͕̩̯͚̟̖̪̖̜̳̬̖̳̟̩̟̝͍͍̖̥͓̼̜͖͇̺̮̝̘͉̥̪͔̹̰͇͇͔̤̳͕͎̥̖̗̩̬̪̲͙̹̜̦̝̥͍͕͇̲̩̲̠̗͍̦̤͙͈̳̠̠̳̦͖̫̣̫͚͖̱͉̮͉̪͉̝̠̖̦̝̤͙̣̙̝̤̹̱̞̭̻͖̼̟̯͇̲̣̻͙̟̬͙̮͔̠̝̯̙̻͚͎̜̦̥͕̯̘̤͎͔͙̮͚̻̳͔̬͙̯̹̻͎̯̣͈̘̼̞̣̇͐̿̀̍̓̓̽̈́̑̈́͒̎́̇̐̋͊̇̚͘̕͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̧̡̢̨̨̧̡̧̨̢̨̧̢̢̢̡̨̧̢̛̛̛͍̱̙͕̣̲͕͎̫̫͖͈̲͕̩̬̦̪͔͈͔͖̲̬̜̘̤̪̗͍̦̠͉̜̖͈̬̳̹̯͖̯̫̺̗̮̣̫̱̣̜͇̗̥͍̥̣͎̝̝̹̠̪̮̰͉̟̣̮̱̺̪̳̣̜͉͎͇͚̲͈̟̻̫͔͔̺̹̩̬̫͙̺̣̖͓͙̩͓̖̞̜̦͍̙̳͕͍̮͖͍̩̥͍̥͔̜̥̘͚̭̙̮̖̱̙̖̱͚͈͇̠͖͍͖͖͉̜͕͈͇͓̙̲͓͚͇͚̖̝̯̫͔̬̤̣̖̟̞̘͉̣̟͇̖͍̬̭̘̱͕̗̣̩̤̂̓͛͗̄̑͆̅̽̂͊͋͊͑́͐̈́̃̈̽̇̍̾̄͂̓̒̽͗̆͌̔̾̈͊͂͂̑͗͂͆̂͛͗́̏̐̓̑̍̅͂̓͌̄̋̀͗͌͗͋̃̑̌̽͂̐̓̏͐̓̂̈̉̌̀̑͒̎̒̃̊̒̚̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅb̵̨̢̧̢̨̡̧̨̡̡̢̡̡̧̡̡̡̨̢̡̧̡̧̧̳̺͔̺̣̜̯͇̗̳̲̟̮̪̻̤̣̮̮̖̝̦̦̦̱̣̝̠͎̜̥̝̦̪͚͇̱̺̬̪̦̻͎̯̜̼̞̤̥̩̜̘̬̤͙͈͕̥̱̫̠̫̥͍̤͖̱̺̪̜̞̭̣̹̥͎̟̭̟̟̫̹͚͍͉͉͙̗̰̱̰̜̩͍͉̠͎̙̹̼̯̥̭͉̙̻̳̻͎̯͖̬̹͉̙̖͚̺̘̦̲̗͍̩͈̗̜̼̺͍̱̪̯̮͇̲͙̠̻̲̩̖̘̪̙̗̠̪͇̞͍͖͓̣̝̖̞̮̣̜̫̪̜̪̠̬̭͂͛̈͗̾́̌̒͒̅̇̆̈͂̈̅̇̈́́̏̈́̇̉͑̔̍͂̉͑͂̚͜͜ȩ̴̢̡̢̢̛̛̲͚͖͎͔̼͈̖̭̻̭̠̦̱̙̱̞̝̘̳̻̖̗͎͙̘̻͇̠̳̼͙̘͈͇͚̙͙̻̹̘̦̦̤̺͙͙̖̬̯͉͇͕̍͂͑̊͗̈̂̓͛̀͗̀͂̉͗͊̾̾͗͂̇͌̂͗̀̈̍͌́̌̈́̊̔͂̿̈̎̒͒͐̓̍͒̓̂͗̇̽̓̃͐̉̀̃̌͒͌͒̃̌̊͊̔̊̔̈̆͋͋͆̐̒͊͌́̚͘͘̕̚̕̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ.

 

My hands are wet reaching for that part of you I crave. It smells sweet and metallic, and so warm, fluttering under my touch like the wings of a butterfly. But it’s so much more beautiful than a butterfly. No such butterfly has wings the shade of this _red_.

 

I think you’ve finally accepted me, I think I’ve finally won you back. You aren’t struggling and you aren’t crying; you’re silent and obedient, like you want me - you w̷̨̨̧̨̧̧̨̢̧̧̡̢̡̡͔̺͇̪̹̪̪͍͍̮̝̼͔̠̮͇̻̯͙͈̫̜͓̲̲̟̣͕̭͓̮̻͇͙̪̝̫̜̟͇͔̹̼̘̰̫̩̜͇̮͇͇̖͉̟̘͎͉̬̰̜̘̱̰̬̟̪̤̺͍̙̣̱̙̟͓̗̮̗͉̹̥̹̠͓̬̱̞͇̘̯̝̰͕͖̠̤͎̜̫̞͙̝̲͓͚̦̯̟̠̠͉͎͉͎̩̖͇͔̻͍͍̦͎̜̘͉͈̬͇̮̪̜̫̗̩̭̞̞̞̩̖̪̘̤͙̞̣͉̯̜͕̬̼̰̜̺͙̫̩̲͓̱̯͎͍͕̤̗̙͎̘͈̥͈͖͔͖̜̥͕̯̘͖͙͕̙͈̜̫̣͍̱̞͖̭̟͔̩̱͍͕͐͗̆̆̇̈́̌́̋͒̓̎̕͜͜͜ͅͅa̷̡̧̡̨̡̡̧̡̢̡̢̧̢̢̧̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̲̩̰̝̩͇̭̼͕̜̩͓̻̗̳̖͍̦̠̱͉͉͖͎̫͕̹̯̟̼̩̘̰̥͈̤̺͙̲̰̤̞̙̲͎̣̝͉̼̹̺̤̜͖̘̙̖̰̦̰̯͉̲̝̜̪̮̮̱̩͈͇̝̞̩̜͎̰̝̘͍͎̤̤͖͖͇̰̟̦̩̰̳̳͎̪͙̬̜̠̝̻̟͍͈̱̗͉̲̪̥̠͍̠̼̫͆̿̏̾̓̓͗̓̅̍̎̅̍̓̎̊̂̑͋͒̍̾̄̈́̄̏̉̽̒̈́͒̽̋̉̏̊̓͂̓͛̌̄͐̓̌͗̃̔̾͗̾̄̏̇͋̆̋̓̅̀̑̌̇͆̄̉͌̑̐͊́̽̌̎̅̓̄̾͂͊͆̈̒͑̋̾̀̍͌̾̑̋̈́̌͛̿̋̓̇̂͛̿̊̌̂̾͂͂̒͗̐̅̍͊̑̈́̓̐͑͗̃̓͂̔̆̈̿̏̌̓̚̕̚͘̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅṉ̶̢̡̨̨̧̧̨̢̧̢̢̡̢̧̨̡̡̜̦͔̗̯̙͍̻͍̤͎͇̩̼͓͍̭̱̞̤̥̺̝̦̺͚̟̹͕͍̳̻̖͔̗̣̠͔͉̤͕̪̦̩͓̦̙̹̳̣̱̻̼̲̺̘̝̠͕̜̗̝̜̲͍̜̲̥̙͇̙̭̪̬͍͉̹͓̙̞͕͔͍̥͔̪̟̫̭͚̳̠̺̯̥̞̪̺̫̮̟͎̹͓̜͇̣̞̗̪̠͓̟̩͓̙̣̺̺̲̥̲̲͍̞̹̩̲͍͚̩̰̪̬̰̝̥͔̘̲̱̘̅͊̉̽͑̐̾͐́͑͒̅͌͛̈́̔͆̀̌̌͑͆̈́̆̂̈́̅̈́̔̍̌͐̓̓̑̉̓̀̋͗͒̔̌͋̀̄̏͐͂͗̄̿̓̏̋̉͑́̂̉͋̓̾̓̍̇̀̆̐̋̾̋̒̉̊̿̒͆̂̏́̂̒͐̔͐̎̎̄̏͋́̒͛̊̆͆̈́̍̏̏́̇̍̏͛̑̑͒̓͑̉̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅţ̴̨̢̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̥̣͎̰̞̩͇̻̤̫̩̘͕͈͙͎̬̞̤̭̘̝͈͙̘̙̘̖̤̹̙̟͎̠̺̝̲̳͉̮̹̪͇͕̯̣͛̈́̓̄͑͊̅̎̎̓̋͐̌̿̅̈́̾̈̉̃̅̊̌̐̿̓̓̽͆͑͂̓̽̄̋̉͗̏̆͋̓̅̔̒̎̈́̽̾͋̏̅͋̎̈́̔̍͂̽̓͂̑̈́͂͊̔̒̌͛̈́̎̓̅̒́̍͋͒͂̿̆͒͊̍̽̀̔̇͌̎̈́̈́̊̀͌͊̔̿̒̐͆͋̽̈́̈̓̉̔͐͋͒̄̉͊̍͐̾͗̾̅̉̒́͗͒͛̋̄́̿̔̌̎̌͌̈̑̅̈́̈͐̅́̀͆́͆̍̐͌̆͊̒͆̋͆̏̇̑̋̾̌̔͂̄̆̋̇̏̌͌͂̈́̿̈́̆̄̂͐̈͆̅͘̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̕̚̚̚͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͠ ̵̨̛̛̛̛̭̥͇̯͕̲͎̺̲͎̜̾̎̄̀̾̓̆̈́̂̊̈̊̋̿̈́͊̃̈͗̇̄̆̆̓͑̀̑̋̓̐̉̾́̽̂͂̃̐̏̂̉̋̏͑͋̎̈́̃͂̾͑̌̀͒̃̽̾̓̔̍̌̈́̿̉̾̈́̈́͒̄̂͑̀͋̍̐̉̍͆̑̍͑̃́̏̂͆̇̏̏̃̐͗̒́̈̀͂͌͑͗̓̄͌̿̋͆̒̓͑́͗͂̉̄̆̅͐́̑͒̊͌̑̆̄̃͌̾͑̓́͗̎̊̃͋̌̔͌̕͘̕͘̕͘̕̚̚͘͘͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝m̸̢̡̡̡̧̢̧̨̢̡̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛͇̤̟͚̞̫̺͉̘̦̺̝̼̫̯̱̹̝̞͎̹̹͖̙͚̙̘͍͇̦͍̖̗͇͎̰͙̞͚̟̤̠̙̜̦͉̠͕̙͉̩̮̩̗̲͚̖̳̪̰͖͔̪̻̪̼̫̹̻̥͙̔͗͒̐̆̈́̾̂̉͑̿̉̽̆̿͌̅̌̽̏̿̆̐͌̉̒̈́̉̒̓̊̍̀̎̑̿̒͗̀͋̐̐̋̈́͊͐̈́̋̂̒͛̽̊̋̒̀̀̀̀̍̓̎̽́̓̎̽͑͂͌̇̈́̈̐̒̍̿̋̎̔̑̈́͆̓̐̾̄̃̾̊̓̉̆͗̆̓̈́̈́̊͋̏̒͋͛̔̐͒͆̇̅͗͂̔͒̎̂̔̄̐̊̒̃̀̓̉͗̄̃̓͊̋̎̑̌͌̆͋̈́͆̈́̆̍̏̏̿̈́̑̂̌̐͛̉̆͊̿̄͌̒͋̚͘̚̚̕͘͘͘͘̕͘͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅę̶̡̡̡̧̢̡̧̧̧̢̢̨̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̦̮̮̱̜͈̬̗̮̬̥͙͇̙̤̟͉̲̤͍̰̞͈̩̳̖͙͎͕̱̙̬̲̦̮͇̤̫̹̣͚̻̰͉͚̼͈͚̜̹̥̻̜͈͔̤͔̤̝̱̭̭͙͉̻̫͉̞̼͖̰͓͉̱̯̻̺̺̣̜͚̰͕̖͉̼͔̜̦͈̖͔̙̞̳̰͖̹̙̭̝̼̮̜̯̮̫͇̙̦̲̖̮̩̲̩̲͕̘̗̣̟̖͈͓͈͚̜̗̹͈͉͚͈̰̤̖̯̯͇̻̥̯̫̈̈́̋͗̒̊̓̑̃͋̃̒̇͌̿̆̿͌̏͛͑͌̒̎͛̑̿̐͌͌̓͌̾̿́̍̾̀̊̈́̎̏̿̈̋͊̉̓̔̈̅̑͛̇̾̉̒́̓̇͌̀͂̀̔̂̏̔̏̔̈́̋̈́͛͒͋͆̇͆̍̿̂͑͑̔͑̈́͛̃̒̿̓̿̈̉̀̒́͋̾̓̄̈̓̌̌̋̋̈̓̍̈̆͊̃̏́͂̔͂̊͊́̇̏͋͑͗̅̅̊̉͒̈́̂̾̏̆̀̓̈́̌̍̌̒̆̈́̌̎̒̌̉͆̑́͒͗̔́̈́̇̃̊̽͛͑̒̋͛̉̔̓̑́̉̓̅̇̒̓̽͆̉͌̔̂͊͂̑͗̅́̒͂͘̚̕̕̕͘̕̕͘͘̕̕͘̚͘̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ,̷̧̢̛̝̖͖͈̬͇͓̟̗̮͙̼̮̖̞̙͉̗͉͔͚̯̻͎͈̬̣̠͇͉̗̳̣͇̣̝̙͓̠̦̮̮̎̔̾͆̑̆́̑͗̏̅͂͌͊͗͆̽́͛̿̔̈́̾͛̿̑̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅ ̷̡̡̢̡̨̧̢̢̨̡̨̡̧̨̧̨̢̢̧̧̨̡̛̛͉͎̻̩͎̞͈̖̹̙̥̖̮͓̰͈̗̦͈̲̘̜͓̱̦͈̦̹͚̳͓̜̠̯̟͖̯̫̪̮̩̱̘̣̼͚͓̞͕͈̬̬͕͚̝͓͉͖̯̦͎̬̫̭͓͉̩̺̰̠̜̘̪̙̰̻̮͔̤͈̜̯̻̝̳̹̘̮͖͉̻͖̫͍̲̪̯͖̙̞̩̯̼̭͚̜̙͎̩̫̭͖̠̩̘̝͖̰̼̟͎̟̻̯̪̗͉̲̠̰̩̟̞͉̞̝͓̭̹͕̘̖͔͕̼̱̺͔̭͕̯̟͕̜̘̙͔̣͎͇̙͇͈͈̦̥̮͕̞̗̳̙͎͇̥͙̱͙͎͓̦̤̜̘͊̂̓̌̈́̓̊̊̏̉̓̀̅͒̈́̈̇̊̎̃͐̂̒̊̿̉͛̑̽͗̎̐̄̓͑͂̈́̓̈́̂̃̋͒͒͊̾̊͗̋̌̈̆̂͗͒̅͌̄̒̀̇̿̉̑̃̀̃̌̋̏̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅr̵̡̢̧̢̢̧̧̛̤̰̖̭̘̼̘̺͓̤̻͍̝̼̺̮̩̻̜̗̜͈̲̭̰̣͉͕̳͕̱̤̘̖̥̬̖̥͉͎̱̯̺̝̼͙͔͚̩͇͉̗̟̟̱͙̹̜̆͐͆̂̌͐͋̏̈́̆̿͑̇͆̐͐̏̐̆̂̌͂́́͑̇̋̈́̈͑͊͂̉̅̾̆̂́̀̈̆͒̑̊̽̕̕̕̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝i̷̢̡̢̧̨̧̨̡̧̢̨̨̢̧̧̛̛̭͈̦̰̘̞̦̥͔̗̮̱̳̯̳̘̩̝̼͉̼̖̺̞̠̭̞͍̼̰͓̞͖͎̜̮̺͓̫͖͔̠͇̖̗̭̘̘͔̝͔̮͉̮̺̦͙̗͍̱̱͚̻͓͚̻̥͎̼̘̰̱̖̙̜̙̠̲̱̲̪͎͖͉͓͖͈͔̘̙̞̝̺̮̤͎̞̙̺͓̝͕̘͚̟͈̺̞̫͍̹̬͉͈̪͎̹̲͔̩̹̻̩͖͓̳͇̝͈͚̙̓̈̓̽͒́̈͒̽̆͂̓̃͂͗͌́̆̾͑̈́̉̒̓̂̃̂̓́͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅg̶̢̡̨̧̡̡̧̡̨̨̧̡̨̢̡̢̧̡̧̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̻̱̜͔͙̮̱̱̖͔̝̭̹̦̩͙̜̰͔͙͍̺̗͔̣̦̟͚̱̠̹͎̳͎͈̘̻̤̹̻̲͎̥͕̞͙͓͈͉̯͔̳͎̠͇̯̺̙͓̞̦̻̪̰̹̘͔͕̭͔̰̘͈̫̤̱̭͕̰̜̫͔̰͖̻̲̮̻͚̙͉͉͉͍̩͓̬̫̟̺̟̪̜͎̯̖͓̭̩̗̤̭̯̱͕̪̲̥̲͍͖̼̻̺̩̙͚͍͍̳̗̘͇̦̰͚̙̝̟̟͖̟̹̝̮̠͉͌̋̉̌̈́̂̂́̏͌̄͆́̌͒̓̏̎͌͐̓̇̊̋͐͒͌̅͗̒̅͌̏̒̈́̔͒̌̾̑̂͗̎́͒̇̅̄̂͒̊̂̒͛̍̉̏̋̒̄̈́͆̐͛̓̀̈̄͋̈́͊͒̐̎̄͛̅̈͊͂̎̆̓́̓͒̉̌̿̽̈́͑̈́̏͑̅̓͐͒̽̔̿̾͊̔̋̌̉͑͑̍̈͋̀̋̃̈́͂̀͑̎̑͑̂̿̈́̿͋̕͘̚͘͘̚͘̚̚̚̚̚̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅh̶̨̧̢̡̡̢̢̧̢̢̢̢̨̢̢̧̧̨̛̛̺͎͎͉͓̠͇̼͚̳̫̬̬͔̥̼͈̝̱̫̥̫͚̺̪͎͎̪̼̟̩̝͔͎͙̤̮͔̯̜͇̳̭̻̪̱̞̘̼̼͙͙̻̤̳̱̳͚͕͇̭̼͓̼̩̘̪̞̼̯̣̱̟̗͎̳̳̻̗̦͔̜̜͖̥͖̥̳̻̘͚̞̙̖̱̯̞̻̗̙̱͕͍̯̞̼̠̹̬͙̣͍̪̖͇̼̠̠̼̳̻͖̫̻͎̲͙͖͕̳̩͙̖͎̠̞̯͇̟̮̼͚͓̮̱͉̝̼͙̼͔͙͉̙̗͈̫͙̱͖̖̳̬̥͉̤̗͈͔͚̰̽̾̈̍̿̿̍̉̐̉̏̽̌̉͑͛̒̈́̇͑̔͗̓̍͒̔́͆̊͒͑̂̆̾̾̈́̇͂̿̽͊̽͒̒͒̍̅̓̽̔̓̉̍̉̓͐̆̏̒̔͆͑̃͂͛̓͑̔̇̀͐̅̆̓͒̅̂͒̔͂͌̈́̀͂͊̏̑̋̓̄̋̂̐̕̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅţ̶̨̨̨̧̡̡̢̢̨̢̢̢̡̡̧̢̡̛̭̲͎͓̖̱̬̩͔̫̙̩̲̥̲͙̠̲͓͕̝͙͉͙̦̱̮͔̬̙̙͙̹͚̳͙̱̲̞̖̮̯̩̦̠̳̰̩͎̰̲͈̰̺͎̱̣͓̗̭̹̜͈͓͈̦͎͓̤̝̞̯̼̬̯̰͈͕̬̘̱̜̤̣̺̪̪͙̬̙͕̦̮̝̭̤̼̼̫͔̠̬̯̬̬͔̫̩̻̜̳̘̻͎̘̙̼̱͔͖͈͕͙̘̮̼̩̣̣̱̟͈̙̹͌̊̈́͒͊͗̒̄̍̏̌̿̉̉̀̋̔̆͐̍̓͛́̀̏̆͊̂͋̂͂͑̓͌̒͌̏̓̓̈͗͑̋̑͛̉̿͐̊̀̀̉̾͛͛͂̽̇͗͋̓̈́͆̍͋̋͘̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅ?̵̧̨̧̡̧̧̢̡̡̢̧̧̡̢̧̡̧̨̨̡̛̛̛͎̙̰̫̗̲̻̦̜̩̺̯͉̫̙̤̝̗̙͈̯̳̩͖̫͕̱͙̟̥̪͉̟͍͙̥̺̗͚͔͉̮̞̲̟̼̹̭̜͍̺͚̻͖̣̟͇͚̹̰͉̙̣̭͙̫̠̫͉͙̟͙̝̥͔͍̻̙̘͉͙̫̘̜̺̫̪̱͚̜̖̯̯̗̜͚̭͙̪͎͔̰̮͎̳̮̺͓̣̼̣̘̹̱̼̬̖̣̮̹̳͇͉̦̳̪͚̠̩̘͍̲̫͈̭͍̟̺̟̯͎͔̮̩̣̫̞̠̱͚̘͇̖̬̞̩͇͕̻̟̳͈̗͙̩̻̻̰̠̜̬͈̗̪̱̟͍̱͔͇̻̘̤̘͚̬̟̝̲̞͓̲̻͖͍͔̖̱̲͓͖͔̺̦͖͇̉̓̐̈̇̈̏̅̈͊̽̽̆̒̈́̓͆̓͗̂̓̑͛͊́͗̆͐͊̇́̋̌̉̍̌̓̎̂͛͋̾͆̃̉̈́͒̏̏̽̎̅̈̍͂̐͐̓͋͑͐͂̿͌̒͂̄̿̌̈́͋̎̓̇̔̀̏̆̅͆͐͑̏̓̓̒̋̓̎̅̾̉͗̂̈́̉̇̎̿̀̾͌̊̌͂͗͋̔͒̽͗̽̌̓̿͂̾̏̾̀͋̿͊̍̈̑͊̄́͌͘̕̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ

 

It’s so warm and slippery in the palm of my hand. The pit of my stomach feels hot and fuzzy and I’m dying to taste it.

 

Will it taste as sweet as it smells, my love? It’ll fill me up so full,

  
  
  
  
  


I ŵ̵̨̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̛͍̤͎̩̪͈̝̯̜͈̖͔̝̹̭̙͎̦͙̖͓̗̠͇̤͕̱̻̯̭͓͙͕͔̘̲̘̠͓̠̰̗̳̩̦̭̪̽͗͑̊̊̽͌̓̈́̈̏͐̽̊̄̐͂́͊̆̄̐̃̏̈́̎̓̏̎̊͋̋͆̀̒̎͗̌̓̑͂͛̆̒́̉̽͛̇̔̋̽̎̽̃̊͆̂̇͑̽͗̊̂̓͊̓̅͛̍͒̊̆̍͗̄̒͗̅̓͒̓͘̕͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝ơ̵̢̡̧̡̡̡̨̨̨̡̨̡̡̢̡̢̨̢̢̛̛̛̩͓̟̞̙̖̳͈̩̩̙͕̟̙͕̬͎̘̱̞͈̼̘͈̙̭̥͓͔̗͍̝͍̥̠͇̜̞̬̘͎̜̪̙͕̬̼̮͙͚̣̜̺̞̝͉̖͉̰͚͕͙̳̟̥͓̺͍̤̦̤̻̫̫̙͉͍̱͎̰̟̺̟̤͔̟͓̲̼͖̲͔̞̦̰̗̘̘̠͕͕̤̻͉̤̯͍̜͍̣̖̹̝̹̳͓͚̫̤̯͔̲̘͎̟̝͖͙͉̖͈͉͇͙̙̼͎͔̬̱̦̟̣̹̺͍̞̪̹̤̘̱̘͎̝̤͍̭͇̮͖̼̗̄͌͂͆̿̅̓̈́̽̓́̊͗̎͗̅̀͒̊̓̈́̏̇͒̓̓̈́̈͐̓̂͑̊̍̄̔͐̅͂̈́̈́̂̂͊̆͂̍̈͑̍͆̃̋́̾̃͐͂́̆̊͂̄͋̅͐̾̆̈́̉͆̐̄̄̀̓̂̊͐̋̎̎̎̆̋̅̅̐͆̀̀͒̈́̊͊̊̀̈́̆̌̑͗̀̉̃̏̓̔͐̇̄̇̈́̌̃̔̊̈́̿̑̊̀̊̑̈̅̈̔̍̍͑̎͒̓͋̔́̃̆͊̆͐͗̉̔́̄͛̓̇̈́͆̓̇̈́̈́̎͋́̋̇͛̆̐̽̎̅̉́̉̍̿̈͐͑̈́̽͗̚̚͘͘̕̚̕͘̕̕͘͘͘̚͘̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅn̸̢̡̧̧̨̨̡̨̢̨̛̛̛̛͎̦̙̥̣̹̙̥͉̖̤͕̮̳̘̣͕͓͍̤̣̪̰͎͉͉̳͚̜̝̙̥̬̞̟̣͙̭̳͍̹̯̪̗̤̣̳̙̟̠̝͔̣͓̲̫̜̻͍̲̖͉̘̺͇͕̣̙͍͉͓̱̱̮̺͉͇͈̫̘͕̥̮̪̦̘̘̞̥̘̗̤̠̤͈̲̫̼̳̖̠̩̱̰̤̜̪̳͚̯̣̞͕͚͈̺̘̺̩̫̯̫̮͖̜̹̜̪̬̙̜͎̟̘͎̰̪͍͖̟̗̯̯͒̓̓̉̾͛̉́̀͊͆̈̏̎̽͂̿͑̉̓̂̿͛̄̊̿̌̒̄̈́̋̈́̃͑̑̎͑͑̆̉́́̓̓̎̏̐̈́́̎̊͗̀̓̔͋̓̇̄͛̍̇̏̓̂͆̾͛̎̎̎̉͐̂͆͑͗̅̌̐̋̃̎̈́͋͂̒̿͊͐̑̔̈́̐̈́̆̄̋͋̆͊̎͐̓̊̀̀̔̏̓̈́̃̍̋͆̓͆̇͗̍̃̔̓͆̈̈́͛͒̐̌̆͛͌͒̈̾̄̓̑̂̌̉̎̄̓́͛̽̏͆̈́̈́̍̂̓̾̆́͛̈͆̈̇͐͆̉̂͗́͗̈́͂̈́̓̃̏͂͂̊̀̍͛̾̐͐͒̿͆͋̓̂̀̔̈̒͆̑͗̆͌̂̆̄̕̕̕̕̕̚͘͘̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅ’̸̢̡̢̡̢̧̨̡̢̢̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̩̺̤͍̺̱͇̺͓͍͕̳̮͈͈̟̻̼͕̭̭̩͇̟͉͍̰̣̱̫̖̫̩̝̭̬͓͓̩͙̲͇̦̫̩̞̞̗̝̞͕͍̝̱̣̪͎̫͖͖͕̰̞̩͈͉̯͚͎͖̠̯͓̞̪̲̹̺̹̺̝̖̙͉̰̭̰̣̗̭̝̙͓̫̳̫̖͇͍̫̪̼̣̥͇̟͇̱̞̺͙͖̣̝͔̳̙̬͓̗̰͙̲͈͚̞̩̠̱͖̳̹̥̣̪͍͎̜̦̻̺̳͙̯̭̗̩̝̼̯̳̗͔̦͙̣̝̬̜͍̯̜͙̱̩͕͇̞͎̪̰̯̩͙̠̜͇̗̲͍̱̲͈̟̥̫̟͈̦͙̟̯̪̲͕̝͉͎̮͚̪̠͙̥͎̪͎͙͇̙̟͈̘̤͚͔̪̼̪̼͓̞̻̗̙̫̥̦͉̫̖̻̫̐̈̌̒̓͆̋̄̑̀̾̋̂̈́̓͗͒̆̂͋̇̓̽̈́̎̐̉̉̿̿̂̊̾͂̓͂̆̋̿̈̆̄̿̈́̓͂̅̇̂̊͐̌̅̌̄̾͌̒͂̓̀͗̈́̌͌̌̑̿͆͗̈̐͗́͛̌͊̋͆̓͊̈́̿̌̿̎͒̈́̇͒̅͛̌͛͂̌̈́̎͂͌̇̈́͑̉̿̽͂̎͋͆͑͒́̋͒͛͒̒͋̾̆͂͋̓̃͗̔͌̐̿̔̌̍́̐̎͐͆̈̐̐̿͒́́̍̅̇̒͗̋̈́͌̊͒̽̑͂̅̽̿̈̒̾̾̄͋̿̍̿̔͐̽̅̔͗͑̆̀̀͛̆̅͊͆̊̑͛̔͆̉̉̐̈́̂͌͊̾̊͛̕̕̕͘̚͘̚͘̕̚̕̚̕͘̚͘͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅţ̸̢̨̡̡̢̧̢̧̢̡̨̧̧̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̟͓̯̬̥̠̬͓͎̮̪͉͎̬̗̖͍̗͓̗̝̲͙̪̟̤͚͕͈̮̹̘͓͔̹͈̬̭͚͎̲̣̩͕͓̼͓̩̩͓͚͓̝̦̺̱͓͈͙̻̮̙̮̻̣̗͎̭̦̯͎̰͎͕̗̣̭̮͉̳̲̗̹͓̩̝̘̫̟͓̙̩̥̖̖̤̳̻̲̤̖̻̤̬͖̘̼̠̙̘̳̫̹̗̠͚͔̦͚̦̟̼̫͍̳͎̣͔̆̍͛͑̈́̂̋̎̊͌͑̓̀̓̊̒͋̈́͛͋̏̈́̽̆͐̌̂̈̽̒͛̆̇͑̎͊̊͑͋̾͒́͒̿͐̔̈͋̈̄̆͗́̂̑̔̄̋̾̅̐́̿̽͐͐̋̿̏͐̆͐͗́̊͊͒̇̅͛́͒͌̃͗͌͐̋̅̈́͑̃̎̅̈́͌̑͌̈́͐͑̀͆͂̃̾̒͒̂̾̚̕͘͘͘̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̧̨̢̡̨̨̨̨̨̨̢̧̨̡̢̨̡̡̨̡̹͕̲̖̫̭̟̳̳͖̙͍̦̳̦̳̰̥̹͈̬̹͙͓͉͎̟̘̯͓͎͕̗͕͎͙̦̥͇͖͙̦͉̝̺̗̫͖͈͇̹̤̭̝̟̬͔̪̯̪̱̰̯̝̘̠̥͍͔͔̥̠̝̯͍̗̱͚͔̗̦̗̬͈̠̯̹̺̟͇͕̳̥̩̪̬̠̯͚̥̠̲̮̝͍͓̫̞̖̹̥͚͎̘̭̻̹̻̜̘͎̲̼̻̼̼͍͍̳̬͓̼̰̞̼̥̝̻̠͇̜̤̱̜͉͔̯͈̠̣͙̟͖͇̬̰͚̪̱̥̱̥͈͕͚͕̜̖̼̰͙̤̥̳̗̜̰̠̩̳̮̠̦͔̣̲̼̙̟̞̣͖̬̻̦͚̻̲̘͍̞̹̝̭̘̩̻̰͈̲̭͈̤̞̹̯̤̻̦̥̣̰͎̮̠̠͈͈͖̻̯͇̰̙͒͆̿̈́̐̿̃̔̊͆͒́̏̋̂̇͌̄͊̀̀̂͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅn̵̡̡̢̡̨̨̡̡̡̧̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̫̫͉̗͖̞͖̻̮̺̤̼͙̺͖͔͕̹̗̺̖̩͎̳͖̠͎̱̪̝̪̯̞̜̗̝̫͖͙͙̳͎̪͇̱͍̜̳̰͎̲͚̩̣̠͕͙̤̙͍̖͕͔̥̱̳̘̣̜̩̺̭͇̲̳͇̫͈̙͍̰̳̻̩̦̗͇͚̺̩̼̣̮̮̗̖͎̫̙̠̭̜͍̣̤̪̫̭̟͖͉̣̰̟̮̭͓̣̼̞̺̠̭͇̱̫̻̟̠̠͖̦̞͈̼͎̻̥̭͇͒̊̾̐̾̽̊͊̔̏͌̾̒̏̌́̂͛̔̂͐̓̈͊͛͆̄͒͊͛͗̉͊̓̋̆͆́͂̈̇̐͗̈́̈́̂̊͑̋̈́͗̽͋̒́̃̉̆̐̽̈́̂͗̇̐͊̔͂͗̈́̀̈́͒̇̀͒̈̎̋̾̄̊̽̈̇̐͒̈̆̓͛͆͌̈́͆̏̄̾̅̓͋͗̎̓̐̄̓̓̅̄̔̾͂̀͐̔̈̈̊̔̿̉̈́̉̆̌̍̊́̉͐̆̐̽̑̅̓̓͋͋͋̏̓́͆͊̈́̄̿̈́̓͒͗̈́̐̊͛͌̿͑̋̋̈́̍͒̉̌͐̔̃̉̑͑͋̃̓̔̉̓̏̒̎̈͒̂̇̊̓̌̊͆̄̋̈̔̓̿̔͒͋̿͌̔̕̕͘̚̕͘̕̚̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅę̶̨̧̡̡̡̡̢̧̨̢̢̢̧̧̢̢̧̨̨̡̡̨̧̛̛̛͕̜͖͕̳̠͓͚̲̭̬̙̟̭̹̘̯͍̼̖͇̻̫̯̣̳̼̪̲̱͇̠̲̗̥͎̹͚̪̻͉͎̙̣̬̣̩̦̤̘̰͈̦͓͔͈͓̼͉̜͓͈͓͎͕̖͙̪̘̱̫̩̖͇̙̱͙̣̬͎̦͇̦̩͍̥̞̯̺͙̤̗̪͔̜̤̮̤̯̱̳̺͚͚̤̠͈̩̜̪̭̺̻͎̹͔̞̙̹̪̙͎̳̮͓͎̮̯͙̮͈͈͈̫̭̯͚̠͔͕͈̣͔̞̯̬̲̦̮̜͇͎̘͕̯̝̰̹̮̗̠̯̭̪͓̹̱̤̜͍̪̺̟̠͈̦͓̠̙̟̉̈͊̎́̎̽͛́̊͆̉̐͛͊̔̄̃͛̋͆̆̃̀̅̋̋̒̉̐̓̌͒̏̾̈́͆͌̂̉̓̑́̆͒̅̈̇̓͂̾̾̇́̈̅̇͋̎͑̎̌̊̾̈́̍̂̅͆͂̉͗̇̏͌̈́̌̍̈́̒̍̌͐͊͛̊̅̿̎̏̇͐̈́̾̈́͐͊͒̄͌̃͐̈́̿́́͛͂̃̇̓̈́͋̆̇̎̈́͂̃͊͊̆̄̏̈́̂̒̌̀̈̈̂̈́̕̚͘̕̕̚̕̚͘͘̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅȩ̷̡̧̨̧̧̢̧̡̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̗̝͈̖͎̥̱̯͎̗̞̥̯͈͖̺̰̮͎̮̠̣̳̻̤̬͓̯̳͔̣̩̬͖̯̠̫͎̦̝̞̗̝͙̺̹̞̫̲̻͓̞̠͓̬͇̰̘̜͉̳̩͇̠͉̦͇̫̟̦͉͖̪͉̼̤̰̤͎͔̭̦͔̗̠̙͉͇̖̯̯͓̣͇̱̠̝̗̥͈̩̘̹͉̭̼̬̝̤̪͈̰̪͎̳̻̘̰̭̞̳̜̑̇̈́̔̍̓̎̐̋͌̏̒̓͌̄̍͗̑̓̇͆͆̅͐͌̌̇͒͐̿̏̎͐͐͂̓̑͑́̃̐͒̇͒̐̍̐͛̃̇̓̓̓̔̔̽͋̌͐͛́̈́͑̓͛̿̾͗̃͛͗̅̑̈́͂̎͛̎̒̆̎̈́̔̃̉̇̄́͒͋͂̐̂͂͊̆̏̌͆̀̊̇̽̓̈́̇͑̒͛͌̔̂̑̆̍̂͘̚͘͘̚͘̚̚͘͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ḑ̴̨̢̨̡̨̨̨̧̧̡̧̢̧̢̡̢̨̡̨̡̡̡̨̧̡̨̢̡̨̡̡̛̛̙͎̜̪̲͍̙̪̳̥̮̞̺͈̞͚̞͙̦̼͈͓̜͈͖̹̳̜͚̘̤̞͈̩͓̳̹̬̜͉͕̟͎̻̼̣͉̥̮̠̰̱͚̣͖͈͓̗̤̹̦̞̖̖̘̳̼͙̘̳̗̗̗͚̘͓̖͚͕̪̜̜͕͎͚͕̯̠̭̹͈͎̦͎͈͓̲̮̞̞͎̺͔̱̝̺̟͓͈̦̲͈͇̣͉͚͖̞̬̲̭̱̞̼̹͔̥̭̱̱͓̳̱͇͚̜̲̮̬̞̳͇̦̜̣̯̹̤͇̖͚͚̳͎̹͓͚̣̩̟̫̲̮͙̹̪̹͚͖͖̝̗̤̦͈̺͍̭͍̼̙̠̤̠̹̪̼̘̣͔͖͇̰̣̘̩͇̝͉͇̰̪͕͓͖̺͎̪̱̯̦̤̭͉̫͖̜͍̻͖̫̼͔͕̺̯̦̱͔̮̗͕̤͈̗͙̫̣͌̃̿͑̀́̂̒̔̓̎͒͌̓̏̉̅͊̂̈̃̈́̑͊͐͊̀͗̐̾̍̓̊͑͑̓̐͛̆̄̓̽̽̓̌̋͌͂̓̈́̍͐̎̈́́̃͗̔̓̇̈́͒̑̽͂̈́̾̒̌͊͑̌̽̓͌͗̏̾̇̎̀̿͛͐͂͊̓̈͒̏͗͊̑̎̄̀̅͂̇̐͒͒̅̇͋̈͊͌͋͐̈́̿̔̈́̂̇̈́̌͒̄̏͐̊́͆̐̏͐̋͑̿͋͌̅̓̏͆̔̈́͗̋̒̔̈̈̿͑̋̎̎͂̓̍̾̇͗̏̈́̄͒̈́͐̃̽̌̆̆̄̇͛̒̓͋͆̂̊͐͒̒́̈͆͒̃̚̕͘͘̚͘͘̕̕̕͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̧̨̧̧̢̛̛̘͓̩͚͖̮̥̥̝̘̥̹͚̝̥̩͇̙̖̩̤̳̜̹͈͇̝͔̲͚̪̝̞̱̥̰̙̙̝̦̝̩̪̲̣̖͚̦̝̞̱̘̜͖̫̰͕͇̜̭̍̿̒̅͋̔̈́̈́̎̀̽̿̂̐̈͆͛͒̓͗͒̇̆̊͛̐͊̿̍͊͒̎̿̉͂̆̋̊̃̀̈́̒̋͒͌̿̈́̂͆̈́̏̂̆́̇̄̈́̈́͛̿͂̅͊̈́͊̍́̿̌̓͐̈́̈͘̕̕̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅy̷̧̧̨̧̧̢̧̢̡̧̡̧̡̨̡̡̧̡̨̡̢̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̭̖̬͍͓̱̣̥͈̗̝͍̼̝̟̜̱̟͈̝̖̙̦̗͎͈̤͙̱̱̱̝̦͓̘͕͓̦̘̗̻̰̟̲̘̗̻̟̮̜̤̘͉̘̳̲̼͕̭̣̞̪̟̭̥͚̗̻̲̻̲̰̟̥̠̝̹̦͎͇͉̝̠̗̩̞̤̯̮̺̮̣̺̘̲͙͇͙̟̼̘̗̜̩͚̖̩̹̻̫̬̜̬̫͉̝̺͓̱͍͎͈̯͖͔̭̰͉̦̠̠͖̥̺̖̰͇̭̥̠̖̥̘̯̮̦̦̼͖͈̝̘̮͚̺͕̝͍͕͉͇̗̖͖̳͍͚̗̥̫͚̭̤̝͕̻̹͚̖̮͕̙̙̟̺̙͔̞̼͉̦̣̅̾̽͒͌̈́̿̋̓̋͒̈̂̊͗̎͋̄̋̓͂̇͒̀̀̌̂̇͋͑͌̌̃̈́̽̊̑͛͒͛̔͐̂͛̔͊̂̾̈́̒̋̌̓̉͗̍́̋̍͑̽͑͛̓̈̇͌͊̀̽̾̎̌̽̽̈́̔̿̈́̏̈́̏͑͑̇̆̏̿̎̾̏̅͆̌̏̌̐̅͂̒̑͊̋͛́͊̑̿̉̅͆̔͛̅̈́̓̃̄͌̔̾͐̏̍͌̊̊͑́͌́̂̄̑̆͑̍̿́̓̔̂̽͂̈͛͆̂̓͌̉̽̓̓̃̌̊͋̑̾̒̌̏̈́͒̔̆̊͋̉͛͑̏̿̒̎̌̓̉̋̇͌̉̿̔̎̏͛̆̔͋̈́̅͘̕͘̕̚̚͘̚͘̚͘͘̚͘̚̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅơ̵̢̨̢̧̡̢̢̨̢̨̧̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͔͎̖͍̣̜̝̭̮͚͈̠̙͙̝̳̭̭̘̳̻͙̞͔͎̭̯͇̩͓̭͉̬͈͚͔̪̺͇̥̯͔̯͔̯̼͔͇̩͉̤̠͍̱͖̻̫̥̥̲̮͈͕̲͔̣̲̭̺͖͓̩̪̞͇͙̜̪͎̭̩͓͔͔̞͉̠̲͇̰͙͇̘̱̯̳̜̗̼̯̰͇̩͉̝̼̣͕̬̳͈̺͖̘͇͍̦̾͆̍̐̂̈̈́͊̒͌̓̈́̐̍͑͆̾͑͗̒͛̌̄̀̊̽̽͒̀͛͆̂̔̈́̎̇͗͗͛̈́́̽̂̈̉̌͛̍͛̔͆̾̒̄̍͂̈̃͊̂̌̓̈́͗̔̉̉̐̅͂̈̃͛̈́̈͆̏͛͊̌̇͐͂͗̿̎̇̓̌̏̓́̋̈́͗̔̎͋̐̍͐͐̅̋͆̈́̈͂̉̂̃̀͆̾͛̅͛͐̈́̊́͛̒̐̔̀̐͛̒̋̑̎͛̓̉̑͊̌̾͑͑̿̉̅̽̎͛͒̅̔̏̔̂̌͑̽̐̍̅̂̃̒̓͆̊̆̈́͒͛̄͂͂͒̈́̓̐̐̀͑́͑̃̈́̒̀̏̏̾̿̈́̾́͂̚͘̚̕̕͘̕̚͘̕̕̕̕̚̕̚͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͠ͅͅų̴̧̨̡̧̢̡̧̨̢̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̙͉̭̼̙̻̻̳̩̳̹͍͇͔̤̞͚̻̤̯̭̯̰̜̞̥͙̞͕̖̭̭̬̝͖̻̘̙͉̙̠̱͙̭̹̙̭̗͖͕̺̫̖̥͈͕̟̳̣̼̱͙̮͚͕͖̱̠̼͙͇̬͈̭̩̣̻̗̻̠̭̯̣͈̻̟͉̭͚͎̖̙̣͔̜̯̺̦̘͚͇̩͈͎͍̻͕͖͖̞̹͚̥͙̹͎͔̩̲̲̖̮̗͖̪̹͓͕̗͚̮̮̣̫̞̫̹͚͙̖̘͎̪͕͎̪̲̘̬̘͕̪͇͈͔̳͈͈͉̙̱̫̹̹͗̉̌̆̅̅̏͋̓͊̄͛̏̔̈̇̆̄͗̓̍̒̄̆̃̂̈̎̏͆̽̐͛͗̀͗̄́͂̃̀̆͑̄̾̾̈̾̋͛͛̂̈́̉͆̑̄̔̀̀͑̉͌̇́̋͑̉͛̍̄̉̔̇̒̂͆͌͊͑͊̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̡̡̨̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̙̱̰̗̫̬̹̼̫̗̰̱̩̣̻̗̖̭̗͓͕̳̟̞̥̗͕͇͇̤̪̱̩͓̲͇̥͖̙͙͓̯̝̩̤̻̝̳͎̦͚̱̹̼͂̌͑̈́̎̋͛̅̋̀̒͋̊̄̊̊̎̌̓̈̀͆̏̏͋̃̋̑̍͗͂̈́̈͂̇̊̋̌͑͑͆̌̀̋̂͊͋̄̉̀̄̂̿̓̒͋͗̆̑̎̌̎̈́̀̈̋͐̾̓͒̐̑̒̓͋̓̊̉͒̏̉̒̅̏̃̈́̏̉̀̀̉̿͛̂̈́̆̎͒͗̉͆͋̓̒̒̈́̋͐̈́̆̄̈́̊̈́̃́͌̈́͆̆̇̅͋̔͆͊̔͒̔̂̀͗̈́̐̓́̎̐̏̒͊̐̇̿̐̅̃̈́̅́̿̄̂͒͋̒͌̈́́̊͊͂̓̅̒̈́̆̈́̅̿̌́͑͌͂͊̾̆̃͊̿̃͋̑̈͑͆̒͐̋́̈́̃́̀̎̓͋͊̕͘̚͘̕̕̚̚͘̚͘͘̕͘̕̕̚͘͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅę̴̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̊̊͊̈́͆̎̌͊̾̃̄̍͐̈́̒͐͑͐̆͋̐͐̇͂́͆̈͗̈͛̉̾̇̔̓̿̌͑̒͆̀̍̊̊̊̒̅͐̒̓̈͆̃͂͂͛̎̒̾̾̆͂̽̌̒͛͗̌͌̀̍̅́̄͗̐̉̐̒̓̋̌͑̽͒̓͛̓̅̄̀̽̋̅̉̏̀̋̏̈́̓̂̔̽̉̎̇̆̓̄́͊̄́̄̏̾̐̌̆̒̋̍̑̋̋̆̏̄̒̂͋̉͌͑͌̑̃̅̈́̀͌͊̐̄̂̂́́̉̄͗̔͗̈́̂͒̌̈́͗̋̓͌̆̽͛͆̽͊͐̐̈̓̋͗̿̐̂̈́̈̿̓̄̂̔̋̕̕͘̚͘̕̕͘̕̕͘͘̕̕̕͘̚̕̚͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝v̴̧̨̢̨̧̨̡̡̡̧̢̛̛̜͙̳̤̲̝͚͕̹͖͈̮͖̩̮̪̮̣̪̘͖̪̫̖͓̗̻̝͙̭̪̥͚̣̦̣̥͇̠̳̘̟̗̬͇̟̯̳͈̗̩͉̥̘̲̹͍̦̮͖͇̲̘̜̦̳̻͍͙̯̼̰͇̟͚̭̦̟̝̭̫͇͈͚͓̝̣̮̬͓͇̤̹̦̮͇̠͎̜̦͖͎̹̲͇̼͇̰͚̻̣̦͓̥͈̘͓̼͈̘̜͈̥͕͚͍̤̖͚̬͙̜̞̼̗̖̮̩͔̙̜̟͚̠̗̼̠̘͙̥̤͉͕͚̺̰̦̖̙͉͎̦̙̼͆͛̄͌̃̏̈́̈́͒̈́̑͂̏̓͋̍̔̂̒̊͑̊̄̇̃̽̔̏̽̏̒̆̌͋́̌̃̔̾̈́̒͌̊̍̔͊̍͐͛̆͋̓̓̆̇͂̀̐̔̍͐̾̇͆̽͒͆̎̊̄̑̆͒͊̿͛̅̐̈̄̔̊̈́̈́̿̒͆̿͛̊̓͂͐̏̍͊̑̉̏̏̄̂̃̾̌̍͆̇͑̽̐̉̑̿̒́̍̿͋͆͋̍̔͗͒͗́̑͌̽͊͗̏͂̓̿̄̇̆̆̂͂͗͛̐̈́̊̈̍̿̅̾̊̀͐̏͑̀͑̅͑͆̑͛̈́̀̏̏́̏̾̆͋̓̇́͒̐̐̾̃͌̀̍̅̐̆̊͑̎̎̇̀͛̋̀̈́̋̂̓̆͒̈́̚̚̚̚̕̚̚̚̚̚̕͘͘͘͘̚̕͘̕͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅȅ̸̢̢̧̡̢̢̡͚̟̬͉̬̠̭̱͈͇̲͙̞̘̭̮͎̥̤̝̝̠̙̫̦̬͖͖͖̦̤̪͚̳͎̲̣͈͙̠͖̥̠̘͎̳͚̳̮̻̮̣̲̗͚͔̝̜̬̬͈̹̳͙̞͙̲̰̖̘͇̣͕͇͌̊̓̔̿̈́́̑̃̾͗̆̈́̅̍͋͊̚͜͝ȑ̴̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̞̩͍̲̘͖̤̪̭̳͉̗̺̭͐̈́̃̾͂̍̀́͋̄̇̈́̿̾͗̓̏͂͋̈́͒̇̀̍̈͗̉̋͋͊͂͋̈́̈̓͑̽̏̓͒̒͒̉͐̋̀͌̒͑̽̐͊͑͂̾̊̊̃̽̃͂̏͛̿͑̔̄̎̆͌̿̂̎̔̽̌͛͂̋͑͛́͆̑̈̆̓̽̑̄̒̈̌̇̈̑͒̽̋̿͒̈́͌͌̾̊̐̆͂͑̉̔̃̓͆͋̓̏̐̐̽̓̅̉̅̈̾̔̃̔͊͊̋̈́̌͂͋͌̈́̽̾̉̓͐͛̓̍̀͌͑̾͛̔͗̒̊̓͒͆͛͒͒̀̋͊͋̒̐̋̇͂̓̆͒̐̆̓̀̈̃͋̾̒̌̈́̈́̓̌̐̓̽͐͋͛̉͗́̈́̓̾͆̄͗͊̃̍̐͊͗͋̈́̓̀͌̽̾̔̓̓̈́̃̋̓̔͋̽̂̐̑͑͗͊̓͋̎͆̽͑̇̕̚̚̕͘̕͘͘̕̚͘͘̕̚̕̕̕̚̚͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ ̵̨̡̨̨̢̡̢̨̡̡̡̨̢̢̢̡̧̧̡̢̧̢̡̨̛̛̛͇͎̩̫̭̦̲̱̜̙͍̘̟͇̙̜̠̠̦̝͇̥͕̘̱̩̙̜͚̪͕̼̠̟͇̹̙̳̫̙̘͎̫̬̹͕͙͚̟̰̜͍͓̜̩͔̰͉̯̞̫͇͍͔̮͕̙̥͖̯̪͙̝̺̙̻̟̦̞̱̣̥̞̣̘̥̼̬̰̺̥͇̰̭͖͎̘̮̘̣͚̦̹̠̥̰͎͍͔͚͎̘̮͔̜̯͕̤͙̱͚̝͉͚͕̬̦̲̺̳̹̻̺̥̜̠̠͚̤͇̬͉̩̲͇̱̖͍̰̦͖̹̼͖̟͎̭͚̱̦͔̖͔̣͚͔̦̙̬̥̣̻͓̪̪͓̹̥̬̮͓̪̘̯͇͔̺̲̦̳̮̙̯̦̹̬͓̬̞̥̙̘͔͉͈͈͔̖͉̲̥͍͓͈̳͕̗̭̖͖̣̣̮̜͓͖̝͓̺͍̼͉̎̉̎̆̅̃̔̃̅͋̃̈́̉̉̈́̈́͌̆̈́̍̈́̋̊̑̃̓̓͊̉̔͑͒̈̉̍̎͑̾̀̒̓͑̐̐̒̒͋̒͑̑͐͛̂̎̒̽͑̏̎̎̍̊̏̊̄̈́̀̈́̄̎͌̉́͂͒́̑̈́̈̍̈́͌̑̒̾͗̓́̅͐͑̾̓͛͒͐̊͂̅͒̓̓̓̈́̾̈̈́̎͒͒̀͛̆̏͋̓̍̓͛̔͐́̈́͂̐̀͒͑̑̈̏̄̄͑̈̾͗̊̓͛̓͆͑̏̽̏͛̍̋̽͂͛̐̈̐͒́̈́͂̂̂̊̋̃̂̎̽͊͑̿͑̉̽͆̉͘̚͘͘̕̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅẫ̶̢̧̡̢̡̡̢̡̢̧̛̛̻̣͔̬͍͕̻͓̱̳̬̺̹̰͇͚̻͍͈̖͖̣̩̼̥̞̣͈̭͍͓̺͇͈̻͎͎̙̜͍̖͚̫͕͈͙̙̟͕͉̝̗̯̣͈̱̹̖͉̟͉̗̯̘͙̟͚̼͖̮̣̭̮͚̗̳̭̰̹͖͙̲̘̾͗̆̒͌̈́̒͐̈̋̇̅̓͒̌̓͒̌̅͑̄̂̋̊͊́̉͆͐͗̽̃̐̌̈́̇̆̉̏̔̓̆̀́͗̌̌͆̋̑̉̒̈́̀̾̃̇͗̇̅͊̎̾͗̏͗͆̉́͋̇̈͋͋̉̄͋̄͐̎̿̆̒̔͌͆̅̆̓̆͌͐̉̔̾̏͛̓́̾̅͌͌̒̄̉͗̎̋͌̅̇̿͛̈̊̋̆́͋͂̏̇̏̏̋̓̈́͂̇̎̂͐̓̄͂̈́̑̂̔̇̒̎̆́̈̇̔́̎̒̂̓̉̍̎͂̏̄̉̉͋̉͒̈͆̈́̇̑̕͘͘̚̕͘͘̕̚̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅģ̸̡̧̢̨̡̢̡̧̢̢̢̡̨̧̡̧̢̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̞̙̠̩͔̳͓̠̖̯̞͙͉̯̹̰̼̩̩̟̖̘̞̻̝̞̟̗̙̖̰͚̮̬̣̱̩̩̻̖͔̱͓̯̻̘͇̠̦̤̟̯͎̥̯͉͎̠̘̝̘̝͙̥̙͈̣͖̘̬͎̪̙͖̫̦̟̮̱͙̰͖̙͍̮̫̱̼͉̤͖͓͚͔̠̠͇̭͍̳̼̪͉̣̟̝͇͕͎͉͚͙̖̤̹̟̥̥̩̹͖̻̹̭̞̩̮͉̳̱̗̳̺͇͎͍̝̘̬̱͍͓̺̼͕̟̯͕̰̰̭͓͔̬̘̬̹̹͇͎̯̜̩̫̱͉̜̹̞̠̝̲̘̟͎̜͈͉̱̥͖̹̰̣̝͚̗̗̖̥̺̰̩̩̪͙̰̼̖̘̘̠̦̣̤̟̟̰̟̰͍̲̹̫̙̜̻̜̮̪͙̣̖̦̩̱̺̤͕̗̬̞̠̗͉̫̪͎̮̻̫̫͎̮͕̰̬̌̂̑͋͐̍̇̓̐̏̄̔͑̇̓̈́͆͊̆͒̎͑̒̉̍͛̓̈́̿͊̈̑̂̑̓̃̆̄̒̿́͐̽̑͌͌̅̽͊̎̍͛̑̀̇̈̌̈̓́̆̊̅̓̔̿̈̇̒͋͛̿̈́̀͑͋̎̾̿̂̈̊̉̂̏̍̂̏̀̉̂̏̊̾͌̎̈́̄͒̽͊͂͒̃͗̉̿̆̑̌̈́̄͒͒̆͛̈͋̓͂̾̄̀̓̀͑̉͛͛̋͒͑̿͋͊̂̀̈͑͐̈́̽̍̒͌͒̿̂̄͒͊̾̒̐̾̿̾͋̌̎̓͒͋͌̇̔̒̅̄̌̊͗̈̈́̍͐̄̈́͂̐̈́̾̉̓͛̍͛̒̃̐͌̒̄̓̈́͊̔̑̌̾̈̇͆̎͂̈̾̍̓̽͊́͒͂̄̽̑̓̒̀͂̔̕̚̚̕̚̚̕̚͘̕͘̕͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅą̵̛̛̛̛̺̯̭̮̣͍͔̠̼̥̙̠͙̝͍͎͔̗͓̲̤̦͖̩̯̏̂̓̈́̓͋̎̆͒̑̉́̓͋͂̑̎͐͊̒̌̈̇̏̈́̏̈̋̌̾̽̎͊̒̏͂͗̈́͂̓͋̈́̈̐̃̄͆̍̅̂̓͐́̔̌̔́̑̔̌̈̈̇̈́̓̌̆̓͗̆̄̔͆͌͒͑̈́̒̐͛͂͂̒̿̓̈́̚̚͘̚̕͘̕͘͝͝͝͝͠͠͝į̸̢̡̡̢̡̢̡̡̨̡̨̧̧̧̨̨͇̲̘̙̹̥̝̠̜̦̗̤͓̩̩̭̜̰̠̯̼͎͎̙̖̗͇͖̼͉̰̙̝̲̟̗̯̠͓̫̮̟̰͔̝̼̯̻͉̜̱̗̲͕͓͖̣͓̟̰͎̼͔̻̖̖̪̦͕̬͔̲̮̮̦̼͈̼̬͙̖͖̖̮̮̩̭͙͍͕̺̪̭̖͕̘̥̙̻̼̭͓̙̘̬͚̟̫̩̪̙̬͇̞̦͙̹͈̜̩̠͎̦̦̺̥̜͇͚͓͉̣͍̱͖̮͓͚̠͓̻̯̭̬̜̞̥̞̗̦͓̝̗̩̪͇̪̞̠͚̭͍͍̟̲͎͉̥̹̤̲͓̝̟̣͍̪̬̞͈̤͕̥̥̫͈̰̫̭̪̤̳̦̈́̃̏̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅn̵̢̢̡̧̨̨̡̧̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͚̥̞̹̗͕̮̟̰̝͇͚̗̗̗̦̬͖̞̙̞̣̙̲̭̟͉͚̼͔̮̲̤̻̗̟̠͕͍͍̱̮͚̘͔̟̖̲̺̩̭̖̩̙͔̝̫̞̹̜̮̟̙̳̥̳͔͙̰͚̞̳̪̩̺͕̳̘̹̜͍͕̠̳̺̙̯̲͔̩̻̮̤͚͕̺̫̜̬̫̠̰̲̼̼͔̝͇̝̜͈̻̺̤̙̖͉̣̲̙̞͓̏̊̑̊̆̈́̔͆̌̿̿͂̉̇̈́̂̃̈́̿̈́̊͆̊̓͊̆̂͋̀͛̂̈͌͗̆̈́͊͒̾̾̎̈́̔͋̂̄̆̈́̽̏̇̃̓̒͂̊̏̈̇̆̈́̑͂͋̔̆̐͌̋̒̓̂̿͑̋͐́̀̌̔̅͐̇͌̐͗̄̈́̑̄̈̎̈́͐̒̋͐̒̄̋̊̌̾̈̾̌͒̍̎̉̈̊̂͋̿̄̔̐̂̐͋̐̓̎͆̆̽̏̾̊̓̐̆͆̓̄͛̌̽̋͒͌̃̏̔̉̌̄̎̈́͒̇̉͐͊̏̾̆͛̉̽͌̋̑̊̑̃͋̄̔͊̋͛̇̌̔͐̎̐̒̍̃͋̂̓̑̽̇͛̏͒̽̈́̔̐͊́̍͒̑̽͒͌̈͛̑̎̑̌̔̾̀̂͌͐͌̐̽͊̚̚̚̕͘̕̕͘̕̕̚̚̚̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ.̴̢̧̨̨̧̨̡̢̡̛̛̛̬̭̲̹͍̥͓̯̰̥̼̱̤͚̬̱͕͚̩̗̳̭̹̻͉̫̹͉̹̭̘͎̞͈͖̖̝̩̰̮̣͕͓̺̹̜͕̰̙̫͙̖͇͈̫̞̦̻̜̥͚̙̰̟̻̺̯̖̝̳͓̹̞̖̮̞̫̖̙̟̳̩͍͓͇͓̜̩͚̞̪̝̄̇̿͑̂̏̇̏̓͊̏͑͗̓͌̒̎̓́̓̽̐̓̑̋̅̇̈́̎̂̉͊̔̔̑͑̏̔̒̈͌́̊̅̍̉̉̂̏̊̋͋̓̄͊͒̽̒̒͋͗̒̎̈́̂̎̈́͗̽̏͋̏͑̿̔̆̈͑͌̔̇̎̆̍̓̚̕͘͘͘̕̚̕̕͘͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ

 

At least I’ll be the only one to h̵̨̢̨̧̢̨̡̧̡̢̧̧̡̢̛̛̦̜͍̫̘̲̘͉̼̙̻̥͙̬̩͕͉͖̲͕̙͇̪̖͍͕̗̫͉̠̖̥̰̣̜̱̭̣͍͚̞̖̺͖͕̹̫͉͇̝̺̲̠͇̺͚̰͕͖̞̫̠̞̥͎̲͇̲̥̖̣͇̺̰͎̫̥̫̩̟̙͇̙̙̗͎̰̱̙̦̠̳̯̬̻͚͚͍͚̪͚͎͇͈̮̺̫̱̼̪̮̙̥̗̟͔͖͍͈͕̜̙̬̗̒̽̊̓͌̾̐̾̉̈̃̎̆̏͋͋̈́͗͗͗͛̈́̌̒̅͒͐̎̇̔̃̒̌̉̋̉͆̂̈́̽̈́̆̈́̉̌̑̾̃̽͐̐͛̅̌͆͌̈́̈́̈̓̽͂̈́̂̆̊͐͗̇̅̾̊̾͊̾̅̽͒͋̉̾̔̀̾͒̋̓͑̇͐̑̀̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅả̸̢̙̺͇͈̭̖̙̩̱͚͙̩͍͙̰͉̖͎̯͕̗̮̦̟͇̺̲̗̖̣͈̹̗̿̿͒̈́̈̃͒́͌̉̇̓͘̚͝͠v̴̨̨̛̛̛̛̮̦̱͚̖͕̳̜̓̔̒͊͒̍͐̍̌̏̂̀̔̄͂̋͗̉̄̎̎̏͒̂̌̈́̋̄͋̋̓̋̉͊̍̈̂̉̽̓̾̃̅̀͊̎͛̑͒̐̆̓̋́͋͛̓̈̒̒̾̔̿̈͋̾͗̎͂̍̑̒͆̃̅͋̽̄͋͐͌̇̎̅̍̈́̈́̇̓̌͋̆̉̑̆̑̈̏̈́̑̒̾͑́̍̉͂͐͌̓͌̚̚͘̚̕͘̕̚̚͘͘͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ȩ̴̨̢̡̨̧̢̧̡̢̢̨̨̧̡̡̨̬͙͔̤̣̣͖̻̹̦̬̭̘͎̲̯̯͎̥̘͙͙̥̯̝̞͍̤̞̱͕̘͓̟̫̼͈͖̥̘̤͈͈͕̠̟͙͙͙̟̮͕͚͕̜̪̼̦̠̪̠̳̥̲̲̱̱̮̘͔̙͉̯̟̪̻͇̩̦̤͈͇͙̻̻̬̼͍̙̯͖͈͚̤͇̭̭̘̼̫̼̥̪̻͕̘̭͇̳͎̺͎̫̟̲̝̠̘̦͎̥̫͖̻̣͕͙̹̣̙̺͓̼̺̻̗̺̭̗̫͓̬̘͚̞͇͇̝͈̠̯̖͖͉̳͖̦̣͉̮͚̰͍͕̳̯͖̘̯͇̺͓̹͎͖͕͇̼͈͖̣͈̯̮̹͍̜̣͓̩̻̫̖̃̇̉̌̑̐̊̓̎̒́͑̔͑̍͋͂̽̋̐̇̎͗͆̌̇̽̒͆̊̄̀̌́̂̇̾̿̅̄̑͗̐̄͑̄̆̐͑̄̑͌͒̉̀̆͋͂̽̎̾̈̐͒̾̌͛͒̋́̆͌̎̋͆̏̆͐̆͛̌̿̽͋̍̇̒͒̃̽̽͊̉͂͆̉̓̅̽͒͑̅̒̈́̈́̋͊̒̈̈́̂͊͊̉̇̈́͑͌̏͆̇̈́͊̉̍̑̒̍̆̈̐̓̐͆͋̉̈̃̅͂̒̂̈́̓̍̐̚̕̚͘̚͘͘̚͘͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̡̡̡̨̢̧̡̢̢̧̨̢̨̢̛̠͖̺̻̩͕̜̙̝̻̘͉͖̖͇̗̠͓̼͇̭͓̹̮̯̹͕̳͇̰͔͕͇̭̗͉͓̯̫̝̼͇͍͕̩̪̮̻̘̬̗̝̬̭̭̰̫̩͚͇̤͙̝̯̦̟̤̲̦̠̰͔̥̖̞̦̰͓̰̻̪͉͈̻̬̥̬̺͈͍̜̙̲̹̥̟̘͔̬̘͕̼̩͓̱̮̭̭͈̦̬̺̭̠̫͔̗̭̣̞͔͈̑̐̽̌̌̈́̆͐̉̓̃̌̍̏̐̂̉̓͛̃̇̏͆̊̑̑̔͆̐̂̓̑̅̄̏̋̆͐̽̌̎̿̏͊͆̔̒̄̈́͆̅̉̂̏͂̊̈̋̉̈́́̐͂̌͊͒̈̒͌̐̾͒͑̑̎̓̈́̀́͛͐̓̎̔̇̔̈͌͒͌̓͊̈̓̿̈́̿͂̽́̇̍̿͌͑͌̄͒̿̒̿̐̊̍́͛̂̃͒̈̋͂̏͋͋́̀̍͐̈̿̆̌̇̍̀͆͗̊̅̈̑̈̆͋̽̿̑̂̔̀̉̚͘̕̚̚͘̕͘̕̚̚̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅy̸̧̢̢̨̧̧̡̨̨̡̨̨̧̢̧̧̢̨̡̧̨̛̛̫̹̠͔̭̜̯̥̖̣̟͉̗͇͍̪̞̰̜̞̳͚̘̤̲̭̭̙̘̮͔̺̫͔̹͉̭̫͕̮̺̬̙̤͇̗͍̩̮̗̠̤͍̜̪̪̺̗̙͔̲͈͎̼̤̞̣̤̩̗̙̭͉͙̯͉̲̖̤̥͉̼̤̬̫͙̳̘̞̯̣̯̟̹̬̮̟̲̗͕̗̠͉͎̺̳͍̱͕̘͎͕͙̬̭̥̹̲̙̺̻͚̳͎̹͈̫̙̤͎̪͖͕̫͇̻̹̯̠̲͓͎͙̭͚̹̱̘̩̞̠̩̮̤̣̖̮̩̣̟̥̥͚̝̤̪̦̗̱̱̮̪̘̳̟̺͉̗͈̬͉̻̠̱̦͖̤̻̹̦̬̜͙̯̩̼̑̈́̾̌̎͐̉̔̾̂͊̐̈́̌͊̅̄̓̎̑̑̾̐̉͊͋͑͌̏̔̉͒́̽̌̂́̃̈́̉̓̾̈́̏̊̔̀͛̎̒̀͌͛̔͑̌̆̄̆̿̽́̌̅̽͒̾͗̆͑̓͋̂̾̉̒̌̅̒̈́̌͋̃͒̒̔̓̐̀̀̒̈́̿͛̿̂̍̏̈́̆̈͌̍̇̈̿̉̚̕͘̚̚̚͘͘͘̕̚̕̕͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅỏ̷̢̧̧̨̡̨̡̧̢̨̨̨̡̡̢̧̡̡̢̧̡̢̡͖̤̳̬̠̝̳͚͍̻͎̳̭̳̺̙͇͙̜̱̞̤̥͕̮̣̝̙͉͈̺̩̞̥̻͇̞̙̻̳̬̤̠͙̺͕̼̫̪̭͚͍͈̰̝͇̺̥̤̻̠̮̟̦͍̩̺̫̜̭͚̙̦̬̞̭͕̮̪̤̦͕̖̼̖̩͖̱̬͕͚̗͙̹̥͓̫͓̫͉̮̤̯̤͓͔̮̫͔̞̣̲̦͎̻͚̙̱͓̙͚͙̹̬͖̹̺̜̣̣̬̣̪͕̩̳͔̣̞̥͍̦͖̬͎̺̠̥͎͚̺̬̦̪̪̝̣̖̟̥̳͒̿̾͛̈̇̓̾̅͌̄͌̎͛͊̃̈́͛̑͛͊͂͊͂̄̿̄͛͌̉̾̈́́̐̅́̊͐̈́̀́̿̐͌͒̈́̈́͊̍͘̚͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅư̷̢̧̡̡̨̡̨̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳͔̺̻̮̻̙͇̩̲͈̘̺̹̖̗̝͙̩̥̜͍̞̠̖̗̭̩̫̖̦̘͚̩̯̱̗̗͉̯̙͈͓̰͕̲̫̞̞̜͖͕̟̠̰̝̺̹͇̗̞̳̗̞̹̪̟͍̰͍͖͍̘͇͓̟͓̺̙̳̮͕̲̬̜̺̘̳̘̺̮͉͚͎̬̭̳̝͖͇͕̩͕̞͈̦̝̼̘̺̺͕̺̒̈́͊͐̀̃̐̊̇̐͗̎͒̈́̂̈́͊͂̈́̓̒̈́͒͐́̂̾̀̈́̐̐̃̏̏̍͌͗͗̐̆͊̓̃͗̄͗̏̐̔̃̑̊̾̈̆̾̃̅̎̓̇͌͛̈́͗̿͌̐̽͆̐͛͗̾̑̈̒̉̑͆̎̆̐̽̿̀̅̀͋͂̏͗͗̌̓͑̌̈́̾̓̑͊͗̈́̈͒̀̌̽̅̉̈̄̅͋͌̍̆̏̾͛̈́̀͐́̈́̌̎̒͛̋̀̾͐̂̌̿̓̈́̎̑͌͛̆̅́̌̄̌̈̒͐̈́̄̌̆̓̽̓̑̒͊̽̅̊̏̐̈́͑̇̓̑́͋̆̐͋̾̉̃̂̈́̍́̔̂̑̆̉͗̆͋̂̐̇͆́̓̃͆̃̈́͒̕̚̚̕͘͘̚̕͘͘͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅr̴̨̛̛̛̻̩̻͈̺̲̥̹͕͐̑̓̋̈̏̽͂̇̐͆̉́͗̽̒̔̊͒͛͛̃̋̈͒̏̆͊͛̀̂͋̄̑͋̆̈́̏̋̎̏̀̆̋̽̋̂̅̽̉͑̉̇̅̆͛͆̿̔̀͐͊̒̓͂̋͐͗̑̽̍̆̈́̐̍̉̓̇̂̉͆̿͒̅̉͆̒̈̓̒̾̏̿̈̂̈̋̒̽̔̿̂̄͗̄̊̅͂̈͌͆̇̆͛͑̇̿͋͗̐̋͆̏͂̆̈̉̾̎͒͛̉̅̒̌̍̓͌̔̄̓̌͛́͒̏͗́̍̑͌͐̑̆̈́̌̒̑͊̄͒̊̀̉͑̍͊̅̿́͊̿̊̔̌̑̈͆̅̏̽̇̅̆̽̒͗͆̓̽̐́͗̿̇͐͌̅̿̿̃̄̑̄̾͗̃̈́̑͊̉̆͌̕̚̕̚̚̕͘̕͘͘͘̕͘̚͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ ̸̡̨̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̱̙̳̺̰̘͎̹̜͔̼̼̰͖̱̻̬͖͓̥̰̝̙̟̙͇̹̣̠̞̱̟͕̙̱͍̖̇̂̆̿̊͆͒̏̔̓̓̒̄͆̓̽̉̏͛͊̍͆̏͗̽̌̔͂̉̈́͊̌̍̆͐̋͛͆͆̈́͂̊̊͗̒͋̒̉̋́̒̐̈́͊̈́̽̆̈́̿̌͂͑͑̾̂͐͗̿̽̒̈́̓͛̆̍̇̊͊͑̓̿̓̾̈́̐͋́͌̂͂̓͐̈́̿͊̈̿̊̔́̈́̔̇̐̈́̄̆̈́̍̒̇̃̑̓̈́͗́̉̈́̊̄̈́́͋͒͌͋̎͛̉̾̓̍̀̏̈́̈́͒̽̽͌̇̊̆̄̉̄̆̂̔̍̓̅̿̋̌̊̃̈́̔̿̂͂̌͊̑͑̈́̓̎̍̉̍̔̆̋̓͋̍̓̔͌̌̓̉̍̕͘͘͘͘̕̕̚̕͘̕̚͘͘̚̕̚͘̚͘͘͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ḩ̶̧̡̡̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͎̹̙͚͇͇̣̻̰͖̤̥̥̤̲̦͍̟̖̭̝̩͇̹̥͚̠̯̺̤̣̞̭͙͍̘̻͇̖̞͎̰̹̝̻̝̯̻̙̹͓̠͉̰̗̫̙̜͚̝͔̤͎̻̬̜̲̻̠̫͍͕̼͖͙͍̬̲͕̰͖̬̭̫͔̥̖̦̤̩̥̘̹͉͑̏̓͑̊̂͒̅̌̓̓̌̈̏̅͂̊̓͊̎͊̀͗̐̏̑͐̎̉͑̽͂͂̓̆͒̃̓̀͗͋̽̾̑̆͐̈́̃̅̂̑̒̈͒̂̿͆̒̐̊͐͋̿͋̈́̈́͐͊͋̇̾̈́̈́̅͋̏͆͛̋͒́̎̉̇͒͊͒̉̏̌̃̀̇̇̿̓̏̎̾͐̋̍̿̽̿͋́̂̌͋̓̾̾̽͗̿̔̈́̊̈́̋͌̌̉̆̆͌̍̈́̀̈́̃͊̄̊͗̊̌͗̔͋̄̆́̔̌́̂̎̊͆͐͊̈̽̈́͗̈́̿̍̇̀̎̑͌͆͋̋͗̇̐͊̊̏̌̄̓͒̔͑̇̀̏̌̇̌̃̐̿́̎͋͒̌͆͆̽̃̓͐͘͘͘͘̕̚̕̕̕̕̚̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅe̵̢̛̙̻̻̮̦̙̻̪̫̬͔̝͔͚̲̹̦̰͈͖̦̱͇̔̒̉͒̅̐̓͋͌̎͆̍̍̽̆͑̒̅̍̋̐̈̓́̄͐͐͒̏̈̊̓̉̽̇̓̓̊͐͂̎̀̋́̈́͂̍̋͌̀͘̚͘͘͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅą̵̨̢̨̡̛̣͚̺̟͔̫̖͚̞̬͕̫̮̩͓̩̪̜̦͉̦̠͎͇̼͕̝̖͍̯͓͕̯̙̼͕͚̗̱̬̪̙̼̫̱̼̙̝̯͚͍̞̞͍̠̳̖͙̦̯̥̳͖̜̗̻͓̝̽̓͂̔̈́̓͛̇̈́̒͒͛͑͋̈̌̑͆̓̆̒̓͛̌̉̂̇̈́̏̓͒̈́̒̓̓̑̓̎͗̋͂̂̓͌͗̓́͛̾̌̓͗͑̍̊͒͌̈̓̂͐̀̈́̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅr̸̢̨̢̡̢̧̡̡̧̢̡̡̧̡̢̡̢̢̨̨̡̡̢̧̧̨̛̛̛̝̙̝̗̩̗̻̺̲̞̳̩̥̳̰͇̼̺͍̙̹͓̝̥̥̯̞̱͖̹̫̭̜̪͔̦̻̝̮͉̞͕͔͖̞̦̳̝̳̞͙͉͔̟͖͙̣̠͎͈͕͕̳͉̠̥̰̟͓̙̯̪͖̘̩̼̪̦̪͈͖̲̭̻͔͈̫͈̳̺̞̝̰͔̼̣̖̖̼̩̫̖̭̳̯͙͚̼̮̯͔̙̟͇̻͕̗̬̼̥̫̯̤̳͔͍̫̯̱͓̱̰̺̠͍͔̰̬͍̟̘͔̭͔̖̩͎͓̟̺̭͍̞͇̳͓̫̱̰̘͓̯̗̦̻̫͖̭̙̺͈̳̰͓͎̣̝̰͓͖͎͉͈͔͖̦̰̭̮̤͚͈̙͉̰̟̗̜͍̣̬̖̙̠̫̖̣͙̘͈̼̦̳̞̣͓̖̖̹̫̲̞͎͖̜̝̫̺͕̟̲̥͖̝̬̯͔͙̼̯̗͚͍̪̣̝̼͈̒̑̐̄͌͋̎̔̋͋̈́͛̑̂̉̈́̈̎͋͌̇͋̈̀̃̍͛̈̄̐̈́̓̾̐́̎̆̀̀̑̽̾̄̇̃̌̉͋̃̊̓́͌̀̋̓͑͑̈́̾̈́͂̇̋͐͋͂̔̒̌̀͊́̓̊̒̑̿̓͌̓͒̿̌̂͌͐̅̌̈́̿̉͒̐̈́͋̒̾̍̍̑͐̄̋̔͆͒̒̾̃̊̏͑͒̾̋̽̀̿͌̍̂̅͗̏̋͂̔́͛́̐̾̓͒͒̄͂͌̎̽̎͒͛̊̑͌̃̍̎̽̑͌̊̾͋̎̐͒̑̔͂̒̃͆̂̉̐̈́̄̑̆̃̑̌̓̃̊͌͗͗̅̈̌̈́̈́́̎̊͊́̓̕̕̕̕͘̕̕̚̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̵̢̨̧̢̡̢̢̢̧̧̛̛̛̛͎͚̖̣̗̮̻̮̟͙̘͎̯͖̼͇̮̫̘̥̯͈̦̼͖̻̝̱̮̞̬̯̤̞͔͓͍̬̲̗̻͙̰̱̬̙͉̳͇̳͍̪̗̤̥̜͉̰̫̱̩̭̭̱̗͔̤̱̠̳̬̠͚̰̭̠̘͙͔͎̱͉̳̗̳̯̲̯̘̼̀̆̽̅͊͗̑͛̒̈́̽͆̈́̓̒̌͒̔̎̒̌͆̉̐̀̂̾̅̋̈́̅͐̽̓͗̀̽̏̂͊̊̇̋̂͆͂̈́̂͆̂͐̋̉̑͑̏͋̈́͂͗̒̓̆́͂̈́͒̊͒͛̓̍̚͘̚̕̕̕͝͝͠ͅ.̷̢̡̧̡̢̨̡̧̨̛̛̛̛͉͔̺̥̳̱͚͖̻̘̣͚̱̠͇͙̲̙̭͉̳͈̖̼͍̟̳̣͔̪̦͉̯̭̬̱̝͎̝̺͇̗̜̭̗̝͔̥͖͉̺̭̣̮͖͇̝̮̝̪̠̬͈̜͔̟̘͔͔͔͔̰̦̳͖͇̩̻͓̳͉̪̞͚͉̙̘̯̻̩̩͇̖̹̌͗̈́̿̊́̀̃̔̇̐̅̓́̽̈́̇̒̏̄͌̌́͒̾̓̊̆̒̈͆̆̏̑̈́̑̾͆̊̿́̄̂͒͌̏͐̅̔͊̓͛̇̓́̾̔͌̎̒͌̿͋͂͂͆͐̎̒̄́͗̋̍̄͛̏͋̈́͆͂̽̈́̒̀̇̾͋̄͐̆̍͊̆̏̄̎͋̀͑̃̐͐͒͌̏̔̉͑̔̿̄̏͐̈́͂̎͑͊̈́̒̌̓̈́͂̇̐́̆͊͑̋̆̅͋̂͂̆̊̈́̏̒̆̀̊̄͒͒͗̌͌̄̐̄̈̏̾͊͊̎̍̍̾̈́̑̆̎̎͗̄͊̂́̓̿̂̈́̈́̂̿̓̽͐̓̇̎̅̈́́̉̔̅̓̆̌͘̚̚̕͘̕̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̕̕̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅ

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo hewwo hewwo
> 
> this was fun. i wrote it on the toilet lmao. (my toilet seat is heated, a'ight.)
> 
> anyhoo fanfiction.net doesn't like funky fonts and would ruin the edginess of this, so enjoy this mess
> 
> would gladly be murdered by rin any day. don't know why len would be so terrified!!!!! not at all. can't see it. nope.


End file.
